Life Just Changes
by Klaroline is life
Summary: Caroline Forbes is a beautiful girl but recently she was dumped by her boyfriend Tyler, She was devastated, but her best friend from college kol Mikealson couldn't be more ecstatic He has been wanting to set Caroline up with his brother Niklaus for years but of course it was always bad timing, fortunately this time couldn't be better so when they finally meet things get twisted...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries or the originals**

 **Hello everybody! This is my new story and I hope you love it because I have been contemplating on what storyline I should do ever since before the epilogue of Love Can Happen in a Funny Way. Also** _italics_ **mean the person is thinking. So enjoy! :D**

Caroline's POV

"Look kol I know you don't like him but I love him and I could feel it tonight is the night, he's going to propose I know it!"

My name is Caroline Forbes and I am a twenty four year old woman and I am currently on my way to a dinner date with my boyfriend Tyler

"Look care it's not that I don't like him, it's that I despise him"kol said

The person who I am talking to on the phone is my best friend kol, we're practically like siblings and we happen to live next door to each other

I got out of the taxi I was in and fixed my golden curls "Kol please if he is going to propose I don't want you guys to be constantly fighting okay? I think your approval is very important"I practically pleaded

Kol sighed "fine darling I'll try to get along with him, but if he slips up once I'll kill him"

I grinned "not if I get there first"

Kol laughed "this is exactly why I'm friends with you"

"Thanks, well I'll see you tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow Caroline"

I hung up the phone and stuffed it into my purse then walked into the fancy restaurant Tyler told me to meet him at

I walked up to the front desk with a smile "excuse me I'm here to meet Tyler Lockwood?"

"Right this way ma'am" the waiter said and I followed him towards the table where Tyler was sitting

Once I arrived he stood up and helped me into my seat "hey Caroline"

I gave him my award winning smile "hey Tyler! this place is really fancy I almost thought I had forgotten our four year anniversary when you told me where we were going"

He looked down nervously "no not that, i just wanted to give you a good night"

"Well so far it's great"

We ordered our food and when it arrived we immediately started eating

I practically groaned when I ate my food "this is so good"

"Yup how about some wine?"Tyler asked

I smirked teasingly "oh? how classy"

He just smiled hesitantly and poured me a glass of wine "I guess you could say that"

I furrowed my eyebrows, he didn't seem as happy as I thought, I mean he'd be a bit nervous but he's just plain out of it

"Ty what's wrong? You seem...distant"

Tyler sighed and rubbed his forehead "I was saving it till our meal was over but I don't think I can hold it in any longer...care I want to break up with you"

I just stared at him until his words began to sink in and I felt my eyes going blurry with tears "why?" I chocked

"I-there's someone else that I've been seeing for months and I can't be with you because she's paying attention to my needs and you...just weren't"

I was at a loss for words when he said that, but my shock quickly turned into rage as I stood up, causing the chair to screech and pointed my finger at him "YOU were fucking some slut while we were together because I wouldn't have sex with you every damn minute of the day?!"

By now people were staring at us but I didn't care because my furry didn't stop me "you son of a bitch! How could you? after being together for four years!"

Tyler stood up and tried to sit me back down "Caroline you're making a scene, lets just continue our meal and talk about this"

I pulled myself away from him furiously and wiped my tears angrily "don't touch me! I am never talking to you again, you have done nothing but waste my time for four years when I could have found a person who deserved my love...So go fuck yourself Tyler Lockwood!"

I grabbed my purse and hurried out the restaurant with tears streaming down my face, I walked down the street and pulled my phone out of my purse and immediately dialed kols number

"Hello darling is dinner over already, Tyler was probably being cheap wh-"

I cut him off "kol can you come pick me up?" I cried

"Caroline are you ok? Are you hurt?!"kol said urgently

I sniffed and wiped my nose with a napkin I found in my purse "no I'm fine I just need you to come pick me up and take me home, I'm down the street from the restaurant"

"I'm on my way, just stay where you are"

I hung up the phone and sat on a nearby bench and waited until kols black car pulled up in front of me and he rolled down the window "lets go home Caroline" he said softly

I nodded and got into the passengers seat and he drove off, I could feel his eyes on me but I just looked out the window sadly

Once we arrived at our apartment building we went up to our floor and kol opened the door to my apartment with the keys that I gave him

I walked to my room, almost like a zombie and changed out of my beautiful black dress and into some comfortable clothes then climbed into bed

A little while later kol came in and climbed into bed right next to me with his own pajamas

We just laid silently until he finally spoke "what happened Caroline?"

I felt another wave of tears as I began telling him the story, from the dinner, him cheating and me storming out

"I'm going to kill him!" Kol said angrily

"No please don't, I don't want anything to do with him anymore" I said softly

Kol looked at me with empathy and hugged me "okay...Caroline you are a strong, beautiful woman and Tyler didn't deserve you and trust me you'll find someone who will...and when you do you'll be a million times happier then Tyler will ever be"

I wiped my tears and I scoffed "and to think I got all dressed up because I thought he was going to propose"

Kol raised in eyebrows in question "Caroline Forbes? Looking beautiful for somebody other than herself?!"

I smiled "it's hard to believe I know"

"Caroline you are gorgeous and you don't dress up or do your makeup for a man, you do it for yourself and as far as I'm concerned you looked beautiful tonight and if nobody took a look at you they were fools"

"God I wish you were my brother from the beginning"

"You weren't ready for my greatness" kol teased

I playfully shoved him with a laugh "you wish"

He just continued to grin and laid back down on the pillow "to see you in my family growing up would be crazy, I mean you're practically like Rebekah"

"Nuh uh I'm more practical"I argued

"Suure, whatever you say bekah, oops I mean Caroline"

I smirked at him daringly and laid back down "whatever, I mean that would be pretty weird"

"Yeah and plus you wouldn't be able to date Nik"kol said like it was a fact

I rolled my eyes, kol has told me about his brother Nik ever since we met six years ago and I've never seen even a picture or anything and he wants us to get together

"I don't even know him"

"Caroline I haven't shown you a picture and have given you little to nothing about him because when you two meet you guys will have a clean slate and you will not judge each other on your looks, for example if he was the most handsome man in the world you'll think more about having sex with him then get to know him and vice versa"

"You know I could just look him up?"

"And you won't because you will not ruin my life's work"

"Fine I won't look him up, but in return I just want to eat ice cream and watch netflix ok? I'm not looking for a relationship, I mean I just got dumped!"

Kol chuckled "deal, but I'm not letting you waste your life away for too long"

"Good now let me sleep" I simply said and raised the covers higher and went to bed

Kols POV

"Goodnight Caroline" I called as I began walking out of her room

All I heard was a groan and I smirked as I went to my apartment next door, I went to my bedroom and got into my own bed but as soon as I got situated my phone rang

"Hello?" I said tiredly

"Kol is that how you greet people?"A voice said teasingly

My face spread into a grin "what about you Nik? You're barely returning my call after a week"

"Well I've been busy moving"

I sat up abruptly and ran my hands through my hair "your moving? Where?"

"I've actually already moved, I just got to New York" I could practically hear the amusement in his voice

"New York? Why didn't you tell me!?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise for you and Rebekah but it turns out I need help getting my apartment situated"

"But what about the gallery?"

"It's still doing fine, I'll just have to make a couple trips back to London to make certain events, but I'm opening a new one here in New York...I just wanted to be closer to my siblings, it was getting a bit lonely"

I smiled "I hope you didn't miss me too much Nik"

He scoffed "you'd like that wouldn't you? Well sorry to burst your bubble it was more for my favorite sibling, bekah"

" . Nik, but hey we've got to meet tomorrow for lunch the hospital is giving me a longer one"

"I still can't believe you somehow managed to become a doctor"

"It was mostly a bunch if study sessions with Caroline and lots of coffee"

"Oh yeah Caroline...when will I meet this mystery girl? I haven't even seen a picture yet"

I smirked "all in good time Nik, well I'm going to have to hang up I've got to wake up early tomorrow"

"I'll see you tomorrow"

"For sure" I hung up the phone and I grinned, not only was my brother back but this was the perfect opportunity to complete my life's mission, Caroline and Nik

The next day...

I looked at the clock and found that is was 1:00 pm, which meant it was time for my break so I put my clipboard on my desk and walked out of my office

"Kol! Wait up"I heard behind me

I turned around and found Caroline running towards me in her purple scrubs and doctors coat

"Are you ready for lunch?" She asked

"Actually I'm eating out today, I've got to meet someone"I said

She pouted and smirked "Booo! Okay that's fine I'll just eat with Loretta"

I smiled "okay then I've got to go so I'll see you later"

"See you later"

I turned and walked to my car and drove to a nearby dinner and walked inside, I looked around and found who I was looking for and grinned "Nik I've missed you brother"

Nik looked up and smiled widely as he got up to hug me "kol it's been so long since I've seen you, and now you are a doctor"

I looked down at my green scrubs and smirked "well we all can't be geniuses"

We both sat down and got some drinks then ordered our food "so Nik you moved to New York, how's it treated you?"

"It's been quite refreshing and I'm enjoying it quite a bit"

"And the women how have they been treating you?" I teased

"Kol Ive only been here for two days, I'm not exactly looking for a relationship and frankly I don't think I ever want one"

"Come on Nik don't be like that, I'm sure one day you'll find a girl, get married and have little pups of your own"

"It's not that I can't find a girl, it's that I don't want children and I don't want to get married, I'm going to have girls in my bed from time to time but that's it"he stated

"Lets just say you find the most perfect girl ever, would you marry her?"

Nik lifted an eyebrow in thought "I guess if I actually fell so madly in love with her and she was willing to not have children if that was something she wanted...than I probably would"

 _"If I was to get Caroline and Nik together, would Caroline give up a family? Yeah right she would find a way to convince him at some point"_

"Ok now here's a something, what if I told you I know the perfect girl for you?"

Nik sighed in annoyance "I already told you I'm not looking for a relationship"

"Neither is she but in about two weeks she will be a little more opened to the idea, so how about in two weeks I schedule a date for you two"

Nik rolled his eyes "fine I'll go but if I don't like her there will be no second date"

I just grinned at that "oh trust me you'll love her"

Just at that moment my pager beep and it was an emergency "sorry Nik I've got to go back to the hospital, I'll talk to you later"

Klaus nodded almost in surprise that i already had to leave when our food hadn't even arrived, I ran out the door to go back to the hospital and sped off

Once I arrived I went straight to the ER, put my gloves on and walked into the room where there was a man bleeding extensively and he had cuts and bruises all over him

Caroline was already stopping most of the bleeding and getting him stitched up, I walked over to him and began checking his eyes and blood pressure "what do we got here?"

"Twenty year old male was in a car crash and has looked to have hit his head, he has a concussion but there may be more severe damage in the brain, but the rest of his body wasn't hit as bad as his head" Loretta said who was a nurse

"Definitely a concussion...but it doesn't seem he has any bigger damage besides his broken arm" Right at that moment the mans eyes began to flutter open and he became known to his surroundings and more importantly the pain he was in and he began screaming and flailing around

"Loretta get some morphine into him and help me calm him down! Also Laura we need to perform a blood transfusion he's lost a lot of blood, Caroline you can leave I've got this"

Caroline nodded "okay thanks I've got other patients to tend to" she said before running off to her next emergency

I looked back to the patient and spoke calmly "sir please calm down we are trying to help you, we are going to perform a cat scan to check if there's any damage to your brain, but for now I need you to stay calm" The man breathed deeply and nodded his head the best he could and stayed still

I smiled "good now lets get going" I said and I helped stitch up all of his wounds and put his arm in a sling, all while performing his transfusion

After I had finished the cat scan it looked like the man didn't have any sever damage to the brain and would recover in time

We were on duty until five in the morning and I sighed heavily as I sat next to a sleeping Caroline in the reck room at 4:30 in the morning

Caroline's POV

I felt the couch jolt and I immediately bolted up "what's wrong? Who needs medical help?"

"Caroline it's just me and we're almost off so you should go get out of your bloody scrubs and go home to the flat"

"Yeah, yeah British stuff blah, blah, blah"I said as I got up tiredly

Kol chuckled "I'm glad you love my British charm"

I scoffed "nope"

He just smirked and we walked to the locker rooms together before we separated to our gender sides

Once I was changed and ready I walked out and met kol to drive home together, we were both so tired no matter how many times kol refused it, but I could tell by the bags under his eyes

We parted ways once we got to our own apartments and I immediately went to my bed and passed our from exhaustion

Two weeks later...

"Come on Caroline you haven't gotten up from the couch except to go to work, lets go out"kol whined

I continued to eat my ice cream as I watched "desperate house wives" in my pajamas and messy hair

"I don't want to ok? I just got dumped and I don't want to speak to men"

"But Caroline is not just any man it's Nik!"

No matter how curious I was about this guy I just wasn't in the mood for any dates, I was still in love with Tyler and that's that!

"I said no"

Kol rolled his eyes in frustration "Caroline you need to get over him, he didn't deserve you! Come on for gods sake he cheated on you, you should be out there flaunting yourself and sticking it in his face, he was nothing but a damn wanker so don't waste your life because of him come out tonight today and tomorrow is your day off"

As kol spoke it actually got me thinking _"yeah why should I be in despair when he doesn't deserve my tears!"_

I set my ice cream down and got up proudly "you know what? You're right! I'm not going to cry over him anymore, go ahead and tell your brother our date is a go"

Kol grinned "that's the spirit darling! Wear something sexy we are going to a club"

"Oh my god I'm nervous" I said a bit excitedly

"Don't worry you'll do great, see you in about an hour"

I nodded and kol left to get himself ready while I did the same, I curled my hair into big bouncy curls and did my makeup with some red lipstick and put on a black dress that hugged my curves and stopped just past my thighs

Kols POV

"Ok Nik we are a go be there in about thirty minutes"I said to Nik on the phone

"Kol look I don't even know if I want to go"

"No you have to go, she needs this and she isn't just some girl I met Nik, she is my sister and if I trust you with her as much as I do than you need to treat her right"

Nik stayed silent for a couple seconds before he sighed "fine I'll go"

I grinned "great see you there" I hung up the phone and continued to get ready

Caroline's POV

Just as I was putting my black high heels on kol barged in "ok lets go Nik said he's on his way to the club"

I quickly grabbed my clutch and we went to the car and drove off

"Did I mention you look gorgeous darling?"kol said as he drove

"Thanks it's really sending a message right?"

He smiled "more than a message but a statement, Caroline is back and hotter than ever"

I couldn't help smiling at his comment and it stayed there for the rest of the ride

When we got there kol helped me out of the car and we walked into the club and immediately we were hit with the loudness of the music and all of the dancing people

"Where is he?"I yelled over the music

Kol looked down at his phone and called back "he says he'll be here but he's just a bit late because there was a problem with work"

"Okay that's fine"

We went to the bar and I ordered a martini while kol got some scotch and we waited, but about twenty minutes later and about three more drinks a blond woman came over to us or specifically kol

"Hey you want to dance?" she said seductively

Kol looked at me almost pleadingly and I knew he's been working so hard so I sighed "go ahead I'll wait here"

Kol kissed my cheek and grinned "thanks Caroline I'll be back soon"

I just nodded with a smile and kol walked off to dance with his new friend and I just ordered another drink

As I drank my glass of whiskey I couldn't help thinking about Tyler, our break up and all of my stress, i rubbed my forehead with a sigh of frustration and sadness

"Do you mind if I sit here?" A British accent asked

I looked up and found the most gorgeous man I've ever met "y-yeah go ahead" I stuttered

He gave me a smile before he sat down and ordered himself a scotch, I felt his eyes on me and I did everything I could to not meet his gaze

"Rough night love?"he asked

"I guess you could say that, i just got dumped two weeks ago"I mumbled

"That man was a fool...and why would someone as beautiful as you be here all alone?"

I looked up and blushed when he smiled at me, I narrowed my eyes with a scoff "that's not going to work on me you know"

"And what's not going to work?" He asked curiously in amusement

"This, your little British pick up lines and I'm going to tell you right now that I am to smart to be seduced by you"

He chuckled "damn I was hoping that would work..." He teased

"Mhm nice try smooth guy, but to answer your question I'm here because my friend dragged me out of my apartment and I have no idea where he is"

"That's very interesting I happen to be in the same situations but my brother dragged me out and he hasn't texted me back"

"Well I guess it's just us since my date ditched"

The man raised an eyebrow teasingly "we just met and we're already on a date? Now that's a world record"

I laughed "you know what I mean"

The man just smirked "can I buy you a drink love?"

I looked around hesitantly for any signs of kol but he was no where in sight so I turned back and smiled "sure why not?"

"Great, bartender can I get two more glasses of scotch"

The bartender nodded "sure thing"

That's how it started he bought me a drink and we talked for over an hour before we actually started dancing until after I was definitely drunk I whispered into his ear "why don't we go to your place?"

"Definitely sweetheart lets go get a cab since I know both of us are not fit to drive"he smirked

I didn't see kol in sight and I didn't even know this guys name or if he was a sociopath but I went anyways because I needed to get Tyler out of my system and this was the only way to do it

Once we got to his apartment he fumbled with the keys and once he got it opened I pushed him in, closed the door and pushed him against it as I attacked his lips

He immediately responded after he recovered from his surprise and when he picked me up I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me to his bedroom as our tongues battled for dominance and he laid me on the bed gently but still hastily

This was it, this was when I started to forget Tyler and started thinking about myself for a change

We began ripping off any clothing we had and he began feathering kisses up my neck until he bit my earlobe, I couldn't suppress a moan as his hands wandered my body

I didn't even know this man but for the rest of the night we had sex over and over again until we finally fell asleep

And now it was morning and I groaned as I felt the pounding of my head from my painful hangover

I sat up and looked over to see the very man who caused me so much pleasure from last night sleeping very soundly

I actually got a better look at him and he was even more handsome than I remembered, he had curly, short sandy long hair with the cutest dimples ever and short sexy stubble

But it was his eyes that made me practically swoon, they were a deep blue that reminded me of a beautiful waterfall...

 _"Oh my god what am I doing?! Im naked in bed with a stranger and I didn't even call kol!"_

I got up gently to not wake up the said person I was freaking out about and quickly retrieved my clothes and got dressed as fast as I could but as soon as I was about to leave I heard an amused voice "you know you are not very quiet"

I sighed heavily and turned around "okay look I had a great time last night but that was the only time ok? I'm sorry I just needed one night and you've really helped me forget...so thanks I guess"

He chuckled as he sat up "no problem love but I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to see you again"

"Well sorry I just don't think we should see each other again, this was just a one time thing I'm not some slut who just sleeps with any guy she finds"

He thought for a moment "I don't think you're a slut you seem like you have alot of self respect and i admire that and I'll respect your wishes but can I just know your name?"

I shook my head "nope, we can't have any way to find each other and if for some miraculous reason we see each other again we can go on a real date and I'll actually tell you my name"

He smirked "I'll hold you to that, but until then I'll be waiting for that date, do you need money for a cab?"

I smiled and shook my head and left the room and walked out of his apartment, got a cab and went home

" _God what is wrong with me?"_

As soon as the cab stopped I ran up to my apartment and closed the door behind me with a sigh of relief

Just as I calmed down I heard a voice that scared the shit out of me "well, well, well look what the cat dragged in"

I looked to see kol sitting on my couch and watching netflix "kol you scared me half to death!"

"And what about me? I went looking for you and you were gone last night"

"Sorry I met a guy and I kind of went home with him"

Kols eyes lit up "really? Well that's interesting...but don't worry it's ok I actually went home with that hot blond, did my brother ever show up?"

"I don't know you tell me I don't even know what he looks like"

Kol hit his forehead in realization "that's right! Hmm well he said he went but he couldn't find me so I guess we'll just have to reschedule your date, that was my mistake to leave you alone"

I looked at him like he was dumb "yeah duh! I mean how am I suppose to know who he was?"

Kol just laughed "I know I'm sorry, I feel so stupid now"

My annoyance quickly subsided and turned into laughter "it's fine, but hey I'm glad you had fun you've been working day and night"

"I haven't been that tired darling"

"Oh shush you're tired and I know it"

He just smirked and gestured me to join him, which I happily did and we watched tv until it was nightfall

 _"I wonder what would have_ _happened if I stayed?"_ I thought curiously

 **Ok guys this is my first chapter to my story, tell me what you think I'm happy to hear from anyone (good or bad)**

 **This is my new story and I'm so excited to write it and I hope all of you are excited to read it!**

 **So Caroline was dumped, met a mysterious man who as you guys can obviously guess and she has a great night, if you know what I mean... ;D by the way for any new people I don't like writing sex scenes because I feel like it's awkward (no offense) so if you guys are disappointed, I'm sorry**

 **Anyways...tell me what you guess think will happen next!**

 **Yes no maybe so? Love you guys**

 **Till next time**

 **-Klaroline is life**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire** **diaries or the originals**

Klaus's POV

About a week after my encounter with the strikingly beautiful and intelligent blond I couldn't get her out of my head

Every time I saw a woman on the street all I could do was compare all of them to her, and yet I didn't even know her name

So I sat in my studio sketching her in every way I could remember, from when I first saw her at the bar, to when we were dancing and until the moment she left

I sighed heavily as I ran my hands through my hair and just when I was about to close my book my phone rang

"What do you want kol?"

"Ouch Nik I thought you'd be more happy to get a call from your dear brother" I could practically hear the mischief in his voice

"Kol I'm not in the mood for your stupid antics"

"Ok, ok I was just calling to tell you that I've scheduled another date for you and Caroline at a small cafe"

"No I'm not going I have a lot of work to do"

"Come on Nik you bailed on her last time"

My eyebrows lifted in surprise "me? It was her who bailed!"

"Okay fine I'm not blaming anyone it was my fault because I left, but anyways you've got to go on this date she is perfect for you"

"I-look I met a girl at the club and I think I quite fancy her, I can't get her out of my head and I don't think it's right to go on a date"

"Who is this girl?"

"That's just it I don't know, she refused to give me her name because she didn't want to contact me"

"Really?! Wow that girl sounds interesting maybe I should find her myself"

I rolled my eyes "shut up kol"

He laughed "ok look just go on the date, trust me if you want to stop thinking about this girl for one minute just have a go at Caroline"

"Fine" I finally said "I'll go but it has to be in three weeks I have to go back to London to check on my gallery and pack some more of my stuff"

"Three weeks! But that's like an eternity!"

"Stop being dramatic I'll be back in no time I promise, it might not even be three it could be two"

Kol blew out a giant sigh "fine but I expect a date the day after you come back"

"I didn't know I was having a date with you?" I said joked

Kol laughed sarcastically and hung up the phone while I just shook my head in amusement

Caroline's POV

A week, just one week and I still can't stop thinking about the gorgeous mystery guy and I am going crazy!

I've refused to forget his beautiful face and as a result it's stuck there every time I close my eyes or when I daydream

His touch practically ruined me for any man and I know I will be constantly comparing him with any future men I meet

As I was concentrating in my office kol barged in and grinned "great news you have a date in three weeks with my brother, it's a bit far away but it's only because he's got to go to London to finalize some things"

I didn't even look up from my paperwork to acknowledge him "no thanks"

"Please Caroline for your best friend ever? I swear you need to be with him"

"Kol I just got out of a relationship and I don't want one right now"

"It's not exactly a relationship it's just a date and than we'll see from there"

"I don't want that either ok? And I probably won't for months"

Kol breathed in deeply and spoke softly "I was afraid of this but it's my only solution...I am pulling out my one giant favor that you owe me for taking up your work while you went to go visit your mother, and might I just add I was very tired after that"

I closed my eyes slowly in irritation he had a point I did owe him big time "okay fine I'll go, but just this once you hear me?!"

Kol grinned in satisfaction "perfect, thank you Darling" he said and walked out smugly

I scoffed at his obvious plan and couldn't help smiling at his quick thinking

" _Maybe it won't be so bad"_

Three weeks later...

"Ok Caroline today is the day "kol said from across his desk

So today was my lunch date with kols brother and I came here to the hospital before I left

"Yeah I get it kol, don't you have paperwork or something?"

Today was my only day off for the week and I am spending it with a total stranger and in about an hour I'm supposed to be leaving

"Don't worry about that I've got my work all covered and so far today has been a bit quiet for a hospital"

"Well I have an hour to spare, why don't I go stitch up a few patients while I wait"

These past few weeks have got me feeling horrible and I don't know if it's from being nervous about meeting kols brother or if I caught a bug but as I got up from my seat I immediately felt dizzy and grabbed the chair for support

Kol got up and steady me "Caroline are you alright?"

I put my hand on my forehead and closed my eyes "yeah I think I'm fine"

Kol looked unconvinced and led me out of his office and to an examination room "I am not risking your health, go on now get on the bed"

I rolled my eyes but followed his instructions " kol you know I'm a doctor right?"

Kol smiled "not today it's your day off so today I am your doctor, ok than any symptoms?"

I just shook my head "um drowsiness but that's probably from work, dizziness and slight nausea, I'm probably not eating right or something"

Kol furrowed his eyebrows "mhm and your last period?"

"I'm not telling you that! You weirdo"I practically yelled

"Caroline I'm a doctor not a psycho, it's just standard procedure you know that"

I thought for a minute and I realized its been two months since my last period, but than again my periods have always been irregular "two months"

"Uh huh ok than Caroline we are gone run some tests and we'll get the results in about forty minutes"

"I know, I work here"

Kol grinned as he drew some blood from my arm "I'm just teasing love I know you know what I'm going to do"

"Whatever I'll meet you back here in forty minutes I'm going to go treat some minor patients" I said once he was done

He nodded and I left to go get my next patients information and went to his room

"Alright so you must be Jacob smith how are you?"I smiled as I looked at the clipboard

"I'm sorry but who are you?"a woman said, i looked up to see a blond woman with a child sitting on the bed with a deeply cut chin

"Oh I'm sorry my name is and I know it doesn't look like it because I'm not in my scrubs but I guarantee I'm not a weirdo"

"I don't know that for all I know you could be lying!"the woman sneered

The boy rolled his eyes who looked no older than twelve "you'll have to excuse my mother she could be a little dramatic, I'm Jacob and I just need some stitches on my chin"

The woman was about to scorn her Jacob but I talked before she could "I'm sure she's not so bad and don't worry I'll have you up in ready in about ten minutes"

He nodded and I got my tools and gloves then looked at his chin and began my work "so Jacob how did this happen?"

"I was skateboarding and when I tried to ride on a railing I fell off and cut my chin"

I grimaced at the thought "ouch, you sound so normal about it, do you do this a lot"

"Yeah but I like it so I put up with it"

I smiled "good but hey try not to scare your mother I'm sure she was terrified"

He nodded with a smile and I continued to see his gash back together and once I was finished I sighed in relief "ok you are all done, now here's a prescription for the pain and for infection"

Jacobs mom nodded and took the paper from me "thank you very much doctor and I'm sorry for earlier"

"No, no please it's fine you were just being a good mother it's really no big deal, and Jacob I don't want to see you back here"

As he walked out with his mother behind him and he called out "no promises!"

I laughed softly to myself " _gosh mothers are amazing"_

After I tended to about four not so serious patients kol finally paged me to get my results

"Ok doc tell me my diagnosis"I joked

Kol chuckled "well lets see..." He looked at the papers with my results with a smile and then after he read it his smile slowly died down

I immediately felt anxious "kol I'm being serious what's wrong?"I said urgently

Kol blinked a few times and opened his mouth a couple times but nothing came out so I snatched the papers from his hands and read them

Everything seemed fine nothing to abnormal, but then I came across one of the results and I felt my stomach drop

"Pregnant! No, no, no I am not pregnant kol these are wrong!" I yelled

Kol snapped out of his shock and ran his hands through his hair "Caroline I took those samples to the lab myself and there were no other samples, there couldn't have been a mix up"

I started to feel tears running down my face without my knowledge "I-I can't be pregnant..."

Kol looked unsure on what to do but he just hugged me and held me close as I cried

" _What am I going to do? What about the father? I'll probably never see him again!"_

Finally as I got myself together I pulled away and wiped my tears away "thanks kol for being such a good friend"I said softly

He looked at me with empathy "I'll always be here for you and I'll support you in any way I can"

"Thanks"

Kols phone buzzed and he read the text message he got "it's from Nik...he wants to know where you are, look Caroline you don't have to go really I can cancel it and I won't bother you anymore"

I merely shook my head "no it's fine I owe you and I'm going to follow through...besides I need something to take my mind off things until you're off"

"You don't have to do this Caroline I could get someone to cover me tonight an-"

"No kol really you can't afford to lose your job, there are people who need your help, I'll be fine it's only for maybe an hour and it's you brother"

He looked at me with sadness "but Caroline you need help and I'm fine remember I come from a rich family"

"Yeah but you've worked so hard to get here that was all you not money, I'll call you if anything happens ok?"

He looked unconvinced but finally he gave up "fine but when I get home we'll talk"

I nodded slowly and he kissed my forehead with a smile "I'll see you later care bear, he's the one with the black Henley and he has two necklaces"

I gave him one last smile and walked to my car and drove off to the cafe and once I arrived I fixed my makeup and fixed my hair before grabbing my purse and walking inside

I looked around for my mystery man and as my eyes scanned the room they landed on someone I thought I'd never meet again...the man from the club! And he was sitting about fifteen feet away from me as he looked out the window he was sitting next to

I ran out of the cafe and leaned against the wall when I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach as I realized that that man was the father of my child since me and Tyler hadn't had sex in over three months

I could feel bile rising up my throat but I took a deep breath and calmed myself down " _Caroline it's ok you are fine, everything is totally fine...wait was he wearing a black Henley? Oh my god everything is not fine!"_

My mind totally went crazy as I finally realized...club guy was kols brother and I had sex with him and am now carrying his child, kols nephew or niece!

I let everything sink in and breathed in and out " _ok it's fine it's just one date, we'll see how it goes"_

Once I got myself situated I walked back into the cafe and slowly made my way over to him and tapped his shoulder, he took his attention away from the window and turned it to me, but as soon as he saw me his face turned into shock and than into amusement

"Couldn't get enough of me sweetheart?"he teased as his adorable dimples displayed

"Um actually not exactly...black henley, necklaces I am yellow dress and bouncy curls"

The man's smirk slowly faltered until finally it turned to confusion "you're Caroline?"

I sat down and set my purse on the seat next to me "That's correct and you are Niklaus right?"

He blinked a couple times and furrowed his eyebrows "yes but you could call me klaus"

"Klaus..."I tasted it on my tongue and somehow it felt normal "ok than so obviously we are both confused so I'm going to explain this, we have never seen each other before we met and we didn't know that we were the people we went to meet and then we hooked up and now we are here"

Klaus chuckled "it's peculiar how things end up like how it did, but I can happily say it's wonderful to meet you properly"

I smiled hesitantly "yeah me too...but we can't just not talk about what happened between us it's kind Of weird don't you think?"

"It's a but strange but I don't think there's much to talk about we had an amazing night together and we are now on a date and I don't know about you but I like how this all turned out"

" _Yeah well you aren't pregnant"_ right at that thought I felt the room spin again and I grabbed my forehead

"Are you ok Caroline?" Klaus asked in concern

" _Maybe I should leave I need time to process everything, but I can't let kol down..."_

"Um yeah I'm fine...so since we're on a date we should get to know each other, so what do you do for a living?"

He smiled "I'm actually an artist I just opened a new gallery here in New York as you may know I moved here from London and traveled all over the world for inspiration"

"Really an artist? And you lived in London gosh you are so lucky" I sighed in envy

"Why's that sweetheart?"

"Well I've never been out of the country but I've always wanted to travel"

Klaus smiled "I'll take you, Paris, Rome...Tokyo"

I laughed "wow look at you Mr. Conceited but sorry I can't be seduced by you, and don't even mention last time because I was beyond drunk"

He joined my laughter and drank some of his coffee "well a man can dream"

"So you moved here for your gallery, anything else in particular?"

"Well I moved here mostly because I wanted to be closer to my siblings, you know kol and we have a sister Rebekah and a brother Elijah who lives about an hour from here"

"Really? I know Rebekah we are actually really great friends and I knew kol had a brother named Elijah but he didn't tell me he lived so close"

"That's probably because Elijah is so busy you see he's a lawyer and he's constantly working so we only see him on holidays, and that doesn't make him a bad person to us because if anything he's the one to get us out of trouble, he's basically the dad"

"Oh did your father passed away then? Kol never talks about your parents" I said hesitantly

He thought for moment with uncertainty "that's another time, I don't feel comfortable talking about it if you don't mind"

I nodded my head in understanding "I get it my family wasn't so close either"

"Families...are complicated"

I laughed "now I can't deny that"

After a while we began talking about different things and got off topic about a thousand times, but throughout the whole date I couldn't help feeling happy...and he took my mind off of things that I didn't want to think about at the moment

"Ok ok so you're telling me you've never watched the Disney movies!" I laughed

Klaus grinned "I'm serious I haven't, it was always about schoolwork when I was a child"

I gasped "how dare you? That's practically a sin!"

"Maybe one of these days you can show me the light"

"Yes! I need to show you what you have been missing out on and I swear to you I will not fail you"

We laughed and were interrupted by one if the waitress's "excuse me it's closing time you two need to leave"

I blinked a couple times and looked at my watch to see that it was nine o'clock "oh gosh we've been talking all day, I actually need to get going"I got up from my seat and grabbed my purse

"Oh um ok let me walk you to your car sweetheart"

I nodded and we both walked out and we silently stopped once we got to my car

"So um I'll see you sometime" I said awkwardly

Klaus opened his mouth a couple times until he rubbed a hand over his face nervously "Caroline can I see you again?"

"Look klaus I liked being with you but I got out of a serious relationship and I just don't want to get hurt again" I said softly

He looked down at his hands with a nod "I understand...but can I just get your number at least"

It felt like it was high school again and I couldn't keep my smile from growing bigger "Sure"

Klaus smiled and handed me his phone to type my phone number into his phone "ok all done, text me at any time but keep in mind I'm not exactly looking for a relationship, I'm going through...complicated things"

"I understand, I can't wait until you are"

I blushed and bit my lip "we'll see"

Klaus smiled softly before placing a small kiss on my cheek "until next time Caroline"

I nodded and got into my car but as I began to leave I took one last look at him and our eyes locked for a second before I looked away and drove home

On the way home I finally let the silent tears that I had been holding in fall straight down my cheeks so once I arrived home I hurried up to my apartment and climbed into bed to wait for kol to get home

A couple hours later I heard the door open and close and the sound of foot steps "Caroline?"

I stayed silent until finally kol walked into my room and sat on the bed right next to me "Caroline do you want to sleep or do you want to talk?" He said calmly

My tears began to flow harder and I felt my sobs rack my body "kol I-I can't do it I can't!" I cried

Kol enveloped me into a giant hug and I grabbed handfuls if his jacket and cried into his shoulder "it's going to be ok, I'll support you in any choice you make"

"Kol I can't have an a-abortion and I can't put my baby up for adoption, I have to have this baby"

"That's fine I'll still help you"he whispered

I tightened my grip on him and cried harder until I couldn't cry anymore and we just sat there and hugged in silence

"Are you going to tell Tyler?"he asked

I closed my eyes briefly and shook my head "he's not the father..."

"Can I ask who is?"

I looked at him for a moment in hesitation "your brother is the father"

Kols face turned into confusion and he was at a loss for words "m-my brother?"

"When we went to the club I told you I went home with someone and it turns out it was your brother and I didn't even know it...so when I went to the date today I saw him in a black Henley" Kol took a deep breath and put his head into his hands

"I can't do it kol I can't tell him, he looks like he's having a wonderful life and I can't take that away from him" I cried

Kol grabbed my face and made me look him straight in the eye "Caroline this isn't a curse a baby is a blessing and it's Nik's choice whether he chooses to accept it or deny it, tell him let him have a choice...Caroline you don't know what Nik has been through and this could save him"

"But kol I can't take that pain again, if he refuses it I won't be able to handle another rejection..."

"Look Caroline he always said he didn't want to have a family but when he talked about you he told me how much he really liked you and he's never wanted a relationship but than when he met you it was like you casted a spell on him"

"We barely met, he can't like me that much"

"It may not be love yet but I believe he can learn to show more compassion"

"Lets say I did tell him and he accepted it, what than? would we be some big happy family?" I said sarcastically

Kol lips quirked up "who knows what will happen between you and him"

We both sat quietly and I laid back in my bed "I'll tell him when I'm ready"

Kol nodded and climbed in next to me and groaned as his back popped "I'll support you in any choice, now I'm getting old"

"If we are the same age than you are calling me old" I joked as an attempt to lighten the mood

Kol chuckled "not even close, but I can guarantee when you have kol jr you'll feel old"

I raised my eyebrow in amusement "no, I'm not calling my baby kol jr"

"You never know its catchy"

I hugged him and kissed his cheek "thank you for being the best brother ever"

"No problem darling"he said with sleep evident in his voice

I smiled softly and pulled the covers higher up to cover him and we both fell asleep as our dreams overtook us

Two weeks later...

"Kol maybe we should leave and cancel" I whispered

Kol sighed heavily and rolled his eyes "Caroline it's just a check up, you're a doctor"

"Yeah but I don't specialize in the woman reproduction system"

"Look I know you're scared but you need to think about the health of your baby, now I'm here to support you and you are going in there"

I just pouted and thoughts racked all over my brain _"what if the baby is unhealthy and it's my fault?"_

"Caroline Forbes?"the nurse called

Kol stood up and held his hand out to me, I took it and we both walked in while kol tightened around mine

"Ok just sit on the bed and the doctor will be here in a moment"

I nodded and she left me and kol alone in the examination room "you know even though I'm a doctor I feel like being in here is a whole new thing for me"kol said

"I can't really see you ever going to an obgyn"

"I didn't think I'd be here so soon"

"Me neither" I mumbled

Kol was about to say something but the doctor came in and and gave us a big smile "Hello! My name is how are you?"

"I'm Caroline and I'm doing fine except for some dizziness and slight nausea"

"That sounds pretty normal in the first trimester, is there anything you have a question about"

I shook my head "no nothing really, I'm a doctor so I know mostly the basics about pregnancy and there isn't anything abnormal so far"

She nodded as she wrote down things on her clipboard "ok...and your last period"

I blushed since I knew kol was smirking his ass off "um I guess it had to be April 26"

nodded and wrote for a little while until she looked up with a smile "it looks like your due date is January 15"

My eyebrows furrowed as I looked at my hands with a small nod _"this all feels unreal_ "

"Ok so you'll need just a basic diet, try to stay clear of fish and caffeine..."I stopped listening because I could get it out of my head

" _January 15"_ my life won't be just mine anymore and I'll have to take care of a child possibly all alone

"Caroline" I looked up and kol was looking at me with concern "are you ok?"

I blinked and straightened up "yeah I'm fine"

"Well then, why don't you just lay back and we'll begin the ultrasound"

I laid back and lifted my shirt to expose my still flat stomach while the doctor turned on the machine next to me and squeezed a freezing goo on my stomach

I shudder at the coldness and Dr. Summers began spreading the gel with a wand and looked at the screen to look for the cause of my fear

I grabbed kols hand tightly and he squeezed my hand in reassurance with a smile and we both looked at the screen

The doctor began pointing things out on the screen "Alright here is the uterus, there's the placenta and this small speck...is your baby"

My mouth opened in shock as I looked at the screen, it was a baby...my baby and it was real, growing inside me was a child that I knew I loved with everything I had

My lips quivered as tears streamed down my face and I slowly wiped them away with a quavering breath and tightened my grip on kol

"Caroline we won't be able to hear the heartbeat because its to early but next time you should hear it just fine"

"That's ok" I sniffed

She smiled "ok than well I am going to give you a prescription for your prenatal vitamins and next time we'll do some tests for future health, I'll be right back I'm going to print your ultrasound"

She gave me the prescription and I tucked it into my purse "Thank you so much"

Dr. Summers walked out of the room and I began wiping my stomach off with the tissues kol handed me

"That was quite peculiar"kol said thoughtfully

"It was its so eye opening"

"Yeah...I just saw the inside if your vagina"

I laughed and punched his arm "don't make it weird"

Kol smiled and than looked at me seriously "are you ok?"

"Yeah I think I am, I finally got that its not just me anymore but I'm actually sharing my body and I really need to start taking care of myself"

"It was a good thing I was listening to what she was saying"

I shrugged playfully "what can you do?"

Kol just shook his head in amusement and the doctor chose to walk in at that moment "ok so here's your ultrasound and I'll see you in about four weeks"

I took it from her hand and smiled at her "thank you so much"

She nodded kindly before leaving, we followed and scheduled my next appointment before we left to go home

As we drove home I looked at the picture and all my emotions just flooded out " _this is my child and I need to do everything in my power to give my baby everything it deserves"_

"Kol I'm going to tell klaus tomorrow"I said softly

Kol looked away from the road and looked at me for a moment before turning back "if you need me there I'll be there"

I shook my head "no I have to do it alone"

"If you think that's right I'll stand by you but if you need me I'm just one call away"

"Thanks kol for coming today"

"No problem care bear"

We got my prenatal vitamins and When we got to our apartment building we walked up to our own apartments and I went to my room to text klaus

"Hey can you go for lunch tomorrow?"- Caroline

"I was wondering when i going to get a text ;) but yes definitely I'm all opened"- klaus

"Great than I'll see you there, one o'clock at the same place as last time"-Caroline

"See you there sweetheart"-klaus

I set my phone on the nightstand and covered my face with my hands because I knew it wasn't just klaus is have to tell but also my own mother

I groaned at the very thought and rolled on to my stomach to bury my face into my pillow and slowly fell asleep

Many hours later

When I woke up I looked at my phone and noticed it was about five in the morning _"I can't believe I slept for over thirteen hours!"_ I actually had been very tired lately and getting all of that sleep felt very good

I felt my body run cold as I felt bile rise up my throat so I ran straight out of bed and to the bathroom before threw up all over the floor; I dropped down on my knees In front of the toilet and spilled my guts

I always hated throwing up ever since I was a child and now was no different since my eyes began to tear up; Once I was entirely finished with my nasty wrenching I brushed my teeth and wiped my eyes with my shirt

My alarm was going to go off soon so I decided to take a shower since i felt disgusting and while I was in there I noticed that my stomach felt more firm and it felt like it was prodding out just slightly

When I noticed this I actually caught myself smiling at the new discovery " _stay healthy in there"_

By the time I got out of the shower I got ready By putting my hair up into a ponytail and putting on my blue scrubs then went to get breakfast ready since I knew kol was going to be bustling in at any time

I prepared some eggs, bacon, and pancakes and kol barged right into my apartment as I put the food on the table

"Is that all I'm good for is to make you breakfast?" I teased

Kol sat down with a laugh "of course not darling you keep me from doing anything stupid"

I snorted and began eating my food "yeah and I love it" I said sarcastically

"So you are talking to Nik today do you think it'll go alright?"

I thought for a moment "I honestly don't know...but I'll try my best!"I said proudly

"Now there's my Caroline!"kol smirked

"The one and only"

After we were finished we went to the hospital to start our day of bleeding, heart attacks and stitches

" Mr. Fredrickson would like to speak with you" Loretta said

"Ok I'll be right there thanks Loretta, oh! and can you give Mrs. Tanner her medication while I go talk to Fredrickson?"

"Sure thing"

"Thanks your a life saver"I sighed in relief

"If I was a life savor I'd be rich" she remarked

I laughed and walked to tend to my patient "ok Mr. Fredrickson what is it that you need?"

James Fredrickson was the nicest old man you could meet and we always tended to have conversations when I was free and we would talk about his amazing life or he'd give me advice, but the horrible thing was he was battling a strong case of brain cancer and it wasn't going so good

His eyes lit up as soon as I got his attention "Oh Dr. Forbes! I was just thinking about you how is your day going?"

My mood immediately went straight up and my face spread into a smile "it's going really great actually but I'll admit I'm a bit nervous"

"And why's that?"

I scratched my head nervously before closing the door "ok James I'm going to tell you a huge secret...I'm pregnant"

His face turned into an adorable grin and he grabbed my hands "oh I'm so happy for you congratulations! But why are you so nervous?"

"Well I'm telling the father today and I don't know how he's going to react"

"Darling a baby is a blessing and I know he'll be happy no matter what"

"It's just a bit...complicated I don't think it can get any weirder"

"Try me"

I sighed in defeat and told him the whole entire story "...and that's why it's so complicated"

James looked bewildered and came back to reality "wow that is complicated"

I nodded solemnly "yeah and you can see why I'm nervous"

He kissed my hands and smiled at me "it'll all turn out just fine I know it and I know you'll be a wonderful mother"

I returned his smile "thanks that's means a lot really"

"I'm glad I could help...but I wanted talk to you today about my health"

"And whys that?" I asked kindly

"I wanted to tell you that there's no need for the surgery tomorrow"

I cocked my head to the side in confusion "why not?"

"Caroline I'm seventy five years old and I've got three healthy children and many grandchildren, I think it's my time there's just nothing more for me to do, and why not use all of that medication for the ones who really need it instead of using it on this old fart"

"But-but James you can't-your family" I scrambled

"Caroline my family will be fine without me I fulfilled my promise to my beloved Peggy and I'm ready to join her"

I knew he had a wife named Margaret but he always called her Peggy and she died about fifteen years ago

"And your family is ok with this?"

"Probably not but this is my choice and I'm done fighting"he said tiredly

I opened my mouth a couple times but I couldn't find the right words "u-um ok, I'll respect your wishes and make sure you'll be comfortable when it's your time"

He smiled and pulled me closer so he could kiss my forehead "thank you so much Caroline you don't know how much you made me happy in this gloomy hospital"

"I'm glad I could be here for you"

He nodded and laid back on the bed with a sigh, I was about to ask him something else when my pager beeped and they needed my help in the ER

"James I'm sorry I've got to go but I'll be back later"

"That's fine, I'll be here"

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran out the door to the the ambulance entrance where they were bringing in people who were in a giant pile up while tears ran down my face

I went to the nearest person who looked like he was at the brink of death and checked his pulse before listening to his heart beat all while rolling him to a room

Some of the nurses followed and got him connected to the machines and gave him morphine while I got a tube down his throat to help him breathe and to help stabilize his heart

Every time I did my job, saving people or stopping a large amount of bleeding I felt like everything went in slow motion as the machines beeped and everyone was moving urgently while they depended on me to save someone's life

As I pumped air into his lungs the monitor began beeping rapidly "Denise hook up the paddles!"

The nurses did as they were told hastily and handed me the paddles and I rubbed them together "clear!" I said right before I pressed the paddles to his chest and it jolted up as the electricity surged through his body

I looked at the monitor but his heart wasn't stabilizing so Denise charged the paddles back up and I repeated the process "clear!"

His body jolted again but unfortunately his heart still wasn't stabilizing "charge it up again!"

The nurses followed my instructions but it was doing no good and I and the nurses knew it but I still kept going

"Clear!"

The body stayed still and the monitor stayed a constant eerie sound "charge it up again!"

"Dr. Forbes call it"

"No I said charge it!"

"Caroline call it"someone said

I turned around and kol looked at me with concern "call it..."

I closed my eyes in failure "time of death 12:03pm" I grabbed the tube and carefully took it out of the mans throat and covered his body

I walked out and passed kol with a small glance before going to help the other patients in the pile up

Every time one of my patients died I felt hopeless and I felt that I failed as a doctor especially when I have to tell their family that I failed to save their loved one, someone who had their whole life ahead of them...

After I helped the other doctors with the other patients it was 12:45 and I knew it was time for my lunch with klaus

" _This day couldn't get better..."I thought sarcastically_

I changed into some clean scrubs and drove off to the restaurant nearby and walked in to find klaus sitting in the same place as last time

I walked over to him and sat down "Hey"

He smiled "Hello sweetheart, so why'd you want to meet me here?"

" _Ok straight to the point"_

I rubbed my hands nervously and slid the ultrasound to him "U-ugh um well you see...god this is difficult so I'm going to just spit it out, klaus when we had sex that night I don't remember if you used a condom or anything but whatever it was I-um I'm pregnant"

His smile slowly faltered and he stared at the ultrasound blankly for a long time before he finally snapped out of it "Caroline I don't know what your insinuating but it can't be possibly be true"

I breathed out slowly "it is, I'm pregnant and I found out about two weeks ago"

His voice began to slowly rise "If you found out two weeks ago why didn't you tell me then? is it because you know I have money and your boyfriend dumped you because you got pregnant"

I was at a loss for words he wasn't the klaus I met two weeks ago...my shock quickly turned into rage "LOOK buddy! I don't want your money I can handle myself! I just wanted to be a decent human being and tell you that you are going to be a father and to give you a choice to be in your child's life" i snapped as I wiped away my angry tears

"How am I suppose to know that; we only talked for a short time before your legs were wide open for me so you could have been in another mans bed for all I know" he accused

My face scrunched up in disgust and I slapped him hard across the face "You son of a bitch i only had sex with YOU and don't think for one moment I wanted you for your money! My child doesn't need you in it's life so go shove your money up your ass!" I yelled and grabbed the ultrasound before I quickly went to my car and drove off

Sobs racked my body and tears blurred my eyes so I parked the car on the side of the road and sobbed, I was a mess I couldn't even drive away

" _I knew it he wouldn't want to raise a child, Caroline why are you so stupid!"_

Why did every man I meet always break my heart...Matt loved Elena, Tyler cheated on me and now klaus completely hated me

I sniffed and wiped my tears away and straightened myself up _"you know what? I don't need any of them! I am going to raise my baby and_ _I'm going to be a great mother!"_

I took a slow breath and drove back to the hospital then quickly sought out kol and found him at the nurses desk

"Kol can we talk" I whispered

Kol looked at me in concern as he nodded; we walked to his office and shut the door before sitting down

"What happened Caroline?"

"He doesn't want the child, in fact he accused me of wanting his money and that it wasn't his child"

"Did he hurt you?" Kol asked angrily

"No but if anything I hurt him when I slapped him right across the face"

Kol sighed tiredly "Caroline just please let me speak to him"

"Look kol I won't be begging for him to help ok? But I'll let him be a part of the baby's life if he actually wants to without being forced, AND as long as he apologizes; so other than that I don't want anything to do with him because my child deserves a father who wants and loves them"

Kol nodded understandingly "I get that care but just let me talk to him, he's just confused and he isn't the best in life changing situations"

"Go ahead but I don't want him near me unless its his actual choice"

"That sounds fair thank you Caroline for being empathetic"

"Lets just hope I don't regret it"I mumbled

"And how are you? Are you eating good? Are you taking your vitamins?"

"Yes...actually I haven't eaten lunch since I stormed out of the restaurant"

Kol smiled widely "well then lets go get you something to eat"

I happily followed him out the door and to the cafeteria

Kols POV

The next day...

"What are you mad!?"I yelled

Nik growled as he continued to sketch "kol shut your mouth!"

"Nik how could you say that to her?"

"Kol she could be lying I'm not going to invest in a child that isn't mine"

"Invest?! This isn't about money Nik it's about a child, an actual living being who needs love and a father!"

"And what about her boyfriend? He could be the father"

"No he can't because her and Tyler hasn't been having sex for months and that's why he cheated on her"

Nik frowned "even then I don't want children and you know that"

"Nik you are putting up a barrier to protect yourself because in reality you don't want to be alone but you don't want to fail...and I know it's because of what happened to Henrik"I said softly

Nik stood up angrily and his face was full of rage "kol you better shut your mouth before I hurt you!"

I stood my ground and glowered at him "you need to come to terms that it wasn't your fault! Caroline is an amazing person, in fact she is willing to let you be in her child's life if you just apologize and come willingly; EVEN when you said all of those horrible things to her!"

Nik looked down and sat down with his head in his hands "i just cant do it, dont you understand?! what if I ruin its life!" he demanded

I knew what Nik had been through as a child with our father and the loss of our brother, but to see him actually worrying more about his child's future rather than himself really opened my eyes about how He felt

"You won't so stop thinking that...you're not alone I will be there, Caroline will definitely be there to make sure you are being who you want to be"

Nik looked at his hands guiltily "how could she even want to look at me?...to be honest I believed her when she told me...b-but I just didn't want to believe it, I know Caroline isn't like that; she's a kind and honest woman, I feel terrible about what I said I was just hoping she would see that I was a horrible person so she wouldn't want me near her child because...I am"

I felt remorse for my brother and I couldn't stand to see my own brother so depressed "you once told me that family was everything and that we needed to stick together no matter what..." I hesitated and he looked at me expectingly

"well this is your child, your blood so you need to be there to keep the child safe and loved...we'll help you and be here always and forever...you need to stop punishing yourself for things that were out of your reach"I whispered

"kol I deserve to still be punished...but you're right I can't just turn away from my family..." Nik said softly as he ran a hand through his hair before standing up and grabbing his jacket

"I'm glad You've knocked some sense into yourself, she lives right next door to me"I teased

Nik's lip quirked up a bit before he walked out without another look back

Klaus's POV

After I left my apartment I drove quickly to Caroline's home and went up to her door; I hesitated and started to think of a plan

" _What should I even say to her? Sorry for calling you a slut, or for accusing you of being a gold digger; god I'm such an idiot!"_

Just as I was racking through my head the door swung open to reveal the beautiful blond who I couldn't get out of my mind

"Look mr. Jones I-"she cut herself off as soon as she saw me and her face turned up in surprise and accusation "Oh, it's you"

I just couldn't find the right words so I just stood there anxiously as I contemplated on what to say

"Look if you're just going to stand there I'm just going to go"Caroline said as she began to close the door

I immediately grabbed the door to stop her "No! I mean please I came here to apologize..."

Caroline crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow "oh for calling me a slut or how about for accusing me of going after your money?"

I winced at her words "I'm sorry Caroline truly I was just shocked and if I'm being quite honest a bit scared...I'm not good with these situations, I don't often show my feelings even with my siblings but I'd do anything for them, my family...and the child growing inside of you is my blood so therefore it is my family and I swear to you I will do anything to help my child...I'm not the best person to be a father but I can guarantee I'll try my best to earn your approval"

Caroline studied me for a moment before her face softened "I understand that you aren't used to expressing your emotions, and even if your reaction wasn't the best I forgive you...I know it was a lot to take in heck I still can't believe it myself but I am adjusting slowly and if you are true to your word I'll help you adjust too"

I was at a lost for words I thought she would hate me forever or kick me out but here she was offering to help me Instead...she truly is an amazing woman

"Thank you Caroline really I can't thank you enough...but you need to understand that I'm still taking it in so I don't necessarily feel comfortable yet"

Caroline gave me a hesitant smile "it's ok I don't expect you to be making three am ice cream pick ups and I'm willing to put all of this behind us; but um if you want to come to my next appointment you can"

I shifted my weight awkwardly "I'll give you an answer after I think a bit"

"Okay that's fine I understand if it's a bit much"

"No no it's fine really I'll think about it"

"Um ok well it's July 2nd at three if you decide to go"

I smiled "thank you really you don't know how thankful I am and if you need something or if anything happens please don't hesitate to call me"

Caroline looked hesitant "well um would you like stay for dinner since kol is at the hospital tonight and it would give us time to discuss this"

That caught me off guard " _doesn't she still hate me? She is a very peculiar woman..."_

I shifted slightly in discomfort with a frown "Actually I want to be alone right now to think, I apologies"

"No no it's ok I was trying to make it a bit less awkward" she said as she crossed her arms and rubbed them slightly

"Thank you for the offer but I'll be going now maybe we can schedule something on your next day off?"

"Yeah we'll see...but um klaus I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt so please remember that"

Caroline looked at me with a slight warning and I knew she wasn't joking

I nodded "I understand, bye Caroline"

"Bye"she said and she went back into her apartment while I went back to my car"

" _That's wasn't even that bad I thought she'd be yelling and throwing things maybe this won't be so bad"_

 **Ok guys tell me what you guys think do you guys like doctor Caroline or kol? And oh my god I'm not even talking about the most important thing! Caroline is PREGNANT! Tell me if you like how this is going!**

 **Now regarding klaus he was being a total d-bag and trust me he won't be totally off the hook, now Caroline I am making her a strong and protective mother (like most mothers) but she isn't one to depend on others that much so that can be causing some stress for her in the future**

 **Tell me how you liked their interactions, and tell me what you didn't like if you want to! Also for those who love the original family I will be adding them into the mix maybe next chapter so that's coming up**

 **Now if you guys caught that I mentioned Henrik and his story will come up later and that while thing corresponds with klaus's hostility with children, we'll see how Caroline gets him to open up**

 **Thanks everyone for the reviews I loved reading them! And I love you guys!**

 **Anyways yes no maybe so? :D**

 **-Klaroline is life**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries or the originals**

Caroline's POV

It was about a 2 weeks before me and klaus actually talked to each other when he texted me just as I woke up on Saturday morning

"Hello Caroline I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie today and than maybe go out for some dinner?"-klaus

As I looked at the message I honestly felt a bit surprised since we hadn't talked and I didn't know if he was going to be completely devoted

Just as I was about to text back I immediately felt my stomach drop as bile began to rise up my throat, so I dashed to the bathroom and spilled my guts into the bowl

I made the most disgusting noises and I groaned in discomfort and gripped the side of the bowl as I breathed deeply, and just as I thought I got myself under control another wave came up and I ended up sitting on the floor for about ten minutes before I finally brushed my teeth

" _No chance Im eating"_

I put on a grey hoodie that was way to big for me and and went to the living room to watch tv, half way through an episode of 'Jane the virgin' I realized to my own horror that I hadn't texted klaus back, I quickly grabbed my phone and opened up his message

" _Should I go? This would be a good opportunity to get to know him better...but than again I feel horrible_ "

After a couple seconds I finally came to a conclusion that I definitely had to go "yeah sure that's sounds fun, sorry about the wait how's 2 o'clock? :D"-Caroline

Immediately I got a text back "that's sounds great I'll pick you up at 1:30"-klaus

"Can't wait!"-Caroline

I grimaced and rubbed my throbbing head "how am I going to get through a movie?"

I noticed lately that my sense of smell has gotten stronger and every time I smell meat or any strong scents I immediately need to throw up

"You've got this Caroline you've gone through worse"I mumbled to myself before pulling myself off of the couch and went to get ready

By the time I finished taking a shower and getting ready I felt even more sick and I couldn't help groaning since I probably looked horrible

While I fixed my hair I heard the doorbell ring so I fixed my lipstick and hurriedly opened the door

"Hi klaus"I said with a small smile

He returned my smile and shifted his feet "hello Caroline"

I opened the door a little wider and stepped aside "Please come in"

He nodded and walked in awkwardly, as he did so I smelled his aftershave just as he passed me and it over took my nose _"my nose is really making this hard for me"_

I put my hand just under my nose and took a couple of deep breaths and made myself presentable "so um what movie are we watching?"

"Well I came a little early so we could choose together there are a couple that are starting at 2:30"

"Sounds great I'll just-" I cut myself off as I got another hint of his scent and I could feel bile slowly coming up my throat

Klaus took a step closer in worry "Caroline are you ok?"

I took a step back and quickly pushed passed him to the bathroom and once again ruining any thought of eating, i felt utterly embarrassed klaus probably thinks I'm so disgusting

Soon after that I felt comforting hands on my back as the person held back my hair, I turned to see klaus looking at me in uncertainty

"You really don't need to be here I look horrible really just wait in the living room I'll be done soon"I said quietly without meeting his eye

"Caroline it's fine this is partially my fault and I agreed to be there for you, so you're stuck with me"

I let out a shaky breath as I felt tears blurring my vision "I'm fine I just need a moment"

"Caroline let me help you"klaus said in no way backing down

I sighed and I nodded "thank you I think I'm fine it was just your aftershave is a bit strong because of my sensitive nose"

Klaus groaned and rubbed his face in exasperation "I'm here five minutes and I've already messed this up"

I smiled as I flushed the toilet "it's really not your fault it's probably not even bad it's just earlier in the days is when my sense of smell is stronger and plus I was already feeling bad before you came"

Klaus raised his eyebrows "you should have told me I would have understood"

"Well I didn't want to say no since we haven't...you know met up and talked"

Klaus averted his eyes in shame "I know and I apologize I've just been dealing with all of this and if you are feeling unwell we could reschedule I rather not put you in any discomfort"

I thought for a moment and suddenly got a great idea and grinned "We can still watch a movie, how about we watch one here and get some food"

Klaus looked at me in surprise and raised an eyebrow in concern "Are you sure?"

"Yeah it'll be fun And it'll give us some more privacy to talk"

Klaus smiled "that sounds perfect"

I grinned and clapped my hands together "Great! Now you order some food I'm fine with anything, except fish since its bad for the baby and I'll change into something more comfortable"

He nodded and went to the living room to order some food while I brushed my teeth

A few moments later i heard him call from the living room "Caroline I'm going to kols apartment to change and take a shower so the smell can wash off"

"Ok that's fine" I called back and than I heard the door open and close as an indication that he left

I went to my room and changed back into my pajamas and oversized hoodie than put my hair up into a messy ponytail

I walked to the living room and lit up when I looked at my old disney movies "Oh we are definitely watching these" I grinned

I then grabbed my VHS player and set it up before going to my closet to get some covers and pillows

As I looked at the finished result I couldn't help feeling much better to see my childhood sickness reliever of watching disney movies with giant covers wrapped around me like a pig in a blanket

As I was praising myself for my good thinking the doorbell rang and I knew it was the food so I grabbed my wallet and opened the door

There was a man in a uniform with bags of food in his hands "Hello m'am here's your order that will be twenty dollars"

I opened my wallet and paid him with an extra tip "there you go thank you" I said with a smile

He returned my smile and he gave me the bags before leaving to fill out more of his orders

I suddenly felt very hungry just at the sight "This smells good"I said to no one in particular as I set the Chinese food on my coffee table and began setting it all up

As I was getting some drinks I heard a knock on the door and ran to get it

"You know you could have just walked in"I teased

Klaus rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment "I didn't want to be rude or anything"

"It's fine, so I got the food and set up a comfortable little area because today we, are watching disney movies"I grinned

Klaus chuckled "wow love I'm impressed especially with the movies and my lack of knowledge"

"I'm about to show you a whole new world"I laughed at my own pun while klaus just raised an eyebrow in amusement

I rolled my eyes playfully and crossed my arms "You wouldn't get it you uncultured swine"I joked

Klaus pretended to act hurt by putting his hand on his chest dramatically "Now I am definitely feeling attacked right now"

I just rolled my eyes and began to put the first movie into the VHS player while klaus sat on the couch in his sweats and T-shirt

"Is that a VHS player? What are those from? The 70's?"klaus smirked

"Yeah yeah its old but I don't care if anything the VHS player makes it feel more childhood-y"

"Childhood-y? Is that even a word?"he teased

"Oh shut up you British know it all"I said as I sat next to him while the movie began to play, The first movie was the lion king because obviously it is the best disney movie ever made!

"You'd think the kid would know scar is a bad guy his name is scar for crying out loud"klaus said before taking a bite if his food

"He was a child ok leave Simba alone" I defended

"And his dad just died and now he's singing in the jungle like nothing happened"

"How dare you he will be scarred for life, Mufasa just died you heartless monster!"I said as I playfully pushed him

Klaus laughed "ok ok I'm just kidding, it was sad I'll admit it but it wouldn't make me cry"

"You're looking at the scene that millions of kids cried for years about, it hit us all out of no where... just like Bambi's mom" I said with a joking dramatic shiver of fear

"Well don't go spoiling the movies sweetheart" klaus said with a teasing smile

"Sorry, you know when I was sick as a child my mom would always put disney movies on while I was wrapped in a dozen blankets I always couldn't wait to get sick just so I could stay home all day to watch them"

Klaus smiled as he listened to my old cherished stories "It sounds like you had a nice childhood"

"I guess you could say that, but my mom was never really home since she was the town sheriff so I spent a lot of time alone...but I know when this baby comes I'll be there to watch those movies with them"

We went into an awkward silence and I immediately regretted saying that, everything was going perfectly until I opened my big mouth "Look I'm sorry I said that, I know you're not used to the idea yet"

Klaus looked down at his hands awkwardly "Caroline it's ok really, I just don't know how to answer, I don't know anything about children, in fact I never wanted to know...but I want to make some kind of effort so don't feel like you need to Hold anything back"

I nodded slowly and gave him a small smile "ok well um what do you want to do now?"

Klaus shook his head and shrugged "We can do anything you want"

I thought for a moment and decided to ask him a question "Klaus have you told your family?"

He sighed and rubbed his hand over his face "no...I haven't, kol's the only one who knows, have you?"

I almost cringed at the thought of telling my mom "no not yet but honestly I'm just avoiding it, my mom was always the judgey type and I know she would disapprove"

"I understand my brother and sister aren't exactly perfect either"

"What about your parents?" I asked curiously

Klaus scoffed "I don't want anything to do with them, I don't want them to know anything about my life and that includes you"

I could tell klaus hated his parents but I just didn't know why, I mean my mom wasn't perfect but I could never hate her as much as he did his parents, I wonder what caused it?

"Do your siblings talk to them? I know kol doesn't since he's never talked about them"

"No they don't, well Elijah has to talk to my father about his business but if Elijah had the choice he wouldn't say so much as a hello"

I wanted to know but I didn't want to upset him, but then again this is my baby's family...

I gathered my strength and I decided to ask him anyways "klaus what happened between you and them?"

Klaus glanced at me with irritation evident in his voice "nothing that concerns you it's not important and don't go asking kol or anyone about it either"

I backed away a bit in regret "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked if you don't want to talk about it I get it, I just wanted to know because this is my child's family and I want to know whether I should be protecting them or not from your parents and I don't want you to feel that you need to hide anything from me even if I'm basically a stranger to you"

"It's just something I don't wish to speak of, that and most of my childhood"

I nodded my head and gave him a not so convincing smile "thats ok...um so what now?"

Klaus got up looking more distant "I think it's best if I left...but I had a good time watching the movie it's definitely showed me what I've missed out on...I'll text you"

I got up and followed him to the door "yeah sounds good..." I know I messed everything up and now he feels even more awkward and I practically groaned at my stupidity "Look klaus I'm sorry about butting into your private life I had no right"

Klaus smiled and chuckled lightly "don't feel troubled it was me who overreacted so I hope you could forgive me for my rudeness"

I breathed out a sigh of relief and returned his smile "oh thank god I thought you were mad at me now I feel stupid"

Klaus ran his hands through his hair and leaned against the doorway "don't feel bad about it, in fact it's a bit flattering that you want to know so much about me" he said the last part with a hint of teasing flirtiness

I scoffed with a smirk "oh puh-lease get over yourself I was just a bit curious considering we have a child on the way and we know almost to nothing about each other"

Klaus straightened up and put his hands behind his back "You are a hundred percent right so how about this; I've been thinking about the appointment and I've decided to go" he said a bit nervously and my eyebrows raised in surprise "...and I was thinking after I could cook you some dinner at my apartment"

 _"Dinner at klaus's apartment? And on top of that he actually wants to go to my appointment!"_

I scrambled for my voice as I contemplated his words "Yes!...I mean yeah, yeah that's sounds cool...awesome...sophisticated..." I said drawing out the word 'sophisticated' like I was stupid

" _Idiot what are you even saying?!"_ I thought as my cheeks started feeling hot in embarrassment

Klaus actually thought this was funny so he chuckled as his adorable dimples began to show "yes well I'm sure it could be sophisticated I'll pick you up and you can just text me the day and time"

"Definitely I'll text you the day before and it'll go from there"

He nodded and grabbed the keys out of his pockets "well then I'll see you later Sweetheart"

"Bye klaus"

He gave me a smile in return and walked away while I closed the door and slid back against it to sit on the floor

"That wasn't so bad" I said to myself

Klaus's POV

The next day...

"WHAT!"

I grab my hair in irritation and turned to my very annoying sister and snapped "you heard correctly Rebekah I got a girl pregnant!"

Rebekah-my beautiful blond younger sister paces the floor in her remarkably tall stilettos in irritation "how could this happen? And with you of all people?!"

I chuckled "I think you know exactly how it happened"

Rebekah snapped her heard towards me in annoyance but before she could open her big mouth someone stopped her

"Please Niklaus don't patronize our dear sister, now what she means to say is, how could you be so irresponsible Niklaus?" my brother Elijah said as he poured himself a drink in his usual grey suit

I sighed "Look 'lijah it was a drunken night and things got heated and next thing we knew we were at my apartment"

"And do you plan on taking responsibility because that woman doesn't deserve to be left alone to take care of the child, you should have contacted us sooner brother" he said calmly

I was about to speak but kol beat me too it when he got up and walked over to us "I'd like to know the same thing Nik, that is my best friend we are talking about and you weren't the most polite person when she told you" Rebekah and Elijah raised an eyebrow at me in question

"Yes Alright! I plan to take responsibility I'm going to do anything I can to help her and to raise this child even if I know absolutely nothing about children..." I said in frustration as I put my head in my hands

Rebekah's gaze softened and she walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me "I'm sorry for yelling...don't worry we'll be here to help you no matter what Nik I'm just surprised is all I mean you moved to New York and then you tell us that you're going to have a child it's a lot to take in"

I scoffed and mumbled "just imagine how I feel"

"Niklaus I know this is difficult for you but there is a real child involved and you need to understand that you need to be there forever, there is no walking away and if you can't handle it then you need to tell this woman now"Elijah said

"I Know!" I yelled with a glare "I know..." I said a little bit softer

"Nik we are just telling you the truth and I know this is harder for you given our family history but don't think for a minuet we won't be there for you.."Rebekah said

I nodded my head silently and everyone breathed out a sigh

"So then what is this woman's name? Tell us about her"Elijah said

I smiled just at the thought of her "Her name is Caroline Forbes, she's a doctor as you may know she's kols best friend, she's kind, forgiving, strong and she has a good sense of humor, and she is very devoted I could tell you that"

"Well what does she look like? I don't want my future niece or nephew looking like a washed up potatoe" Rebekah asked

"Put a sock in it bekah, as a matter of fact Caroline is very beautiful and I know Nik agrees...here is a picture of her" kol said showing Elijah and Rebekah a photo from his phone

"Oh thank god I thought for sure with Niks genes that kid would be doomed, but she is beautiful" Rebekah smirked

" . bekah why don't you go spend a fortune on more shoes" I said sarcastically

"Now now children lets be civilized...wait this is Caroline!" Elijah said in surprise as he looked closer at the picture

"That's right, you know Caroline!" Kol exclaimed as he remembered

I snapped my head towards Elijah and I said in shock "Wait what?"

Elijah smiled and nodded "yes she is Katerina's best friend and I consider her one of mine as well, and I expect when Katerina finds out she will be quite displeased with you"

"Katherine will not hear about anything until Caroline is comfortable with telling her the news herself" I said sternly

"I won't tell her but don't be surprised if Katerina finds out all on her own, her pregnancy has really made her suspicious of everything"

I practically groaned at the thought of a heavily pregnant Katherine, she could be the most demanding woman I know "I know she can be very persistent"

"So when do we get to meet up with her?"Rebekah asked

"When she's comfortable I'll see what we can do"

"We should have dinner with her!" Rebekah said excitedly

"Maybe later me and her are having dinner in a week after her appointment so it'll be a little while until our next meet up"

I saw Rebekah smile devilishly before it quickly disappeared into an innocent smile "naturally we'll give you some privacy but you should bring it up to her"

I sighed tiredly "yes bekah I know, she hasn't even told her mother yet and you want her to meet you"

"If that's what we're waiting on it'll be a while sheriff Forbes is one of the most intimidating people I've ever met and Caroline would be terrified to tell her" kol said

I raised in eyebrow and crossed my arms "Sheriff Forbes? You don't call her by her first name?"

"Of course I do but I hold a high respect for her so I'll catch myself calling her that from time to time, but I call her Liz- short for Elizabeth and I know it's going to take time for her to trust you"

I frowned in thought " _would she hate me for getting her only daughter pregnant?"_

"Um Nik what about mother and father?"Rebekah asked hesitantly

I stood up abruptly and pointed my finger at her "You better not utter a word! None of you! I could careless about them they don't need to know a thing about my life and they could go rot for all I care!"

Rebekah stepped back in regret and nodded her head "sorry Nik..."

"Niklaus calm down no one is going to tell our parents about the child or Caroline we don't want them to know as much as you do, besides none of us contact them except for me because of the law firm and that is strictly business"

"I-I just don't want them near me or Caroline...this is my child and I will not let it be pulled under the cruel words of our parents"

"And the child won't be as long as we're here Nik, we're family after all, always and forever"Elijah said with a smile as he squeezed my shoulder

"Thank you...all of you"I said softly

They all smiled and we sat in silence as we all thought about the whole situation

" _Always and forever..."_

One week later

Caroline's POV

" _Today is probably one of the worst days of my life!"_ I thought sadly as I walked towards a certain patients room

I took a deep breath and got myself together before I slowly walked into the room of a crying family

Today was the day Mr. Fredrickson was officially done fighting his cancer since a lot of family wanted to see him one last time before he passed so we put it off a couple weeks and now there were no more excuses his family could make to keep him alive any longer since he was a very stubborn old man

"Hello everybody I'm Dr. Forbes" I said softly, Everyone looked at me with sorrow and just looked away

I turned to Mr. Fredrickson and he held onto his daughter as she cried for him not to go

"Um if you need a little more time ill be glad to leave" I said

"No no Caroline it's ok I've said all my goodbyes and I've done everything I need to do" he said with a smile

Just the sight of his smile made my eyes tear up and I swallowed them back and nodded

"Ok I um well if anyone wants to say anything it's the time to say it..."

Everyone said their goodbyes and I love yous before I walked over to him and smiled at him

"It's been a pleasure treating you Mr. Fredrickson...to all the pudding cup steals, our little therapy sessions and even messing with all of the new interns...it was all so great and I could definitely say you are not only my favorite patient ever but also my best friend" I said as my voice began to shake

He smiled kindly at me and held my hand "please Caroline call me James, now you have been a flash of sunlight in this hospital and you made everyday here a joy and I loved being there for you, you are a terrific doctor so never let anyone take that away from you" he kissed my hands and wiped away a tear that fell down my cheek "take care of your beautiful blessing because your baby will be the biggest light in your world...be grateful for the things you love because not everyone in this world is as lucky as you to love those same beautiful things"

I nodded as my lips trembled and tears ran down my face even though I promised myself I wouldn't cry for the sake of his family

"Thank you so much...for everything and I know whatever happens after death you'll go to the most peaceful place ever"

He smiled "Thank you sweetheart, I just can't wait to see my Peggy"

"Say hello to her for me"

He nodded happily and I turned to the family "so I'm going to get started and um...that'll be it"

I went to the table of tools and grabbed the syringe and filled it with the liquid and walked over to his IV and was about to poke it in when the door slammed opened to an out of breath kol

"I'm sorry I'm late I just wanted to say goodbye" he said in ragged breaths; I nodded and let him take my spot next to James

He grabbed his hand and gave him a half smile "hello there Prongs I um don't know exactly what to say"

Kol always called James; prongs because in harry potter James potters nickname was prongs so it stuck between them and now I could tell it hurt kol to say goodbye

James smiled "then I'll just speak, kol thank you for all of the laughs you have gifted to me, you are a great young man and I know you will succeed even further than you already have and don't you ever forget that you should never stay locked into the past because when you take a chance at something new and that is filled with love, it will bring nothing but beautiful new memories that are worth remembering"

I didn't know exactly what that meant to kol but it was obviously very important because he let out a sob and tears that he tried to keep in immediately fell down his cheeks like small drops of rain

Kol wiped his tears quickly and grinned "Thank you I'll always remember that and you forever, please come back as a ghost and tell me if aliens are real"

James laughed and patted kols hand "I promise I'll try to communicate it to the best of my abilities, and please when you find a girl and get married cherish her forever, make every second worth it and that goes to you too Caroline"

james looked at his family and gave them a sad smile "now then...I love you and am so proud of all of you my wonderful family so much and I'll be watching over all of you forever but for now I'm ready to see your mother"

We both smiled with a nod and I wiped my tears away before grabbing the syringe and poking it into his IV and pushing the liquid into the tube

His two daughters grabbed his hands and cried as they said I love you while his son laid his forehead on his fathers legs while he cried

James smiled at the ceiling and I saw a tiny teardrop slide down his cheek and I knew he wasn't sad but actually very happy to see his true love again, his Peggy

We watched as his heart rate began to slow down and he slowly closed his eyes until finally there was an eerie sound coming from the monitor

"Time of death 1:43 pm" I said softly before turning off all of the machines and stood next to kol

"Look...I um I'm truly sorry for your loss James was a kind man and I'm glad I was his doctor" I said softly

His daughter Shelly got up from the bed and pulled the sheet over his face "thank you...you know this is better, I could tell he really missed mom and I knew it was his time but I just can't believe he's just gone when not even five minuets ago he was smiling"

"Yes it very peculiar how that works"kol said

"You know when he spoke to both of you I could tell you two really made him happy here so thank you"

I shook my head with a smile "I can guarantee you he helped us more then we did" She smiled sadly and turned back to comfort her siblings

"We'll give you all a moment but someone will be taking him to the mortuary later"

Me and kol walked out of the room and went to the rec. room to sit on the empty couches

"I can't believe he's gone" I whispered

Kol looked down and scratched his head "me neither"

"He was like this sense of happiness every time I saw him...and now that he's gone I wonder if I'll feel that again every time I come back here...there's just so much death"

"I know we'll both find that sense of happiness again" kol whispered

I looked at my watch and groaned it was about time for me to to get off work to get ready for my appointment

"I have to get ready but um I'll see you when I get home"

He nodded sleepily with a yawn "ok tell me how it goes and don't forget to get me a picture"

I went to the closet and pulled out a pillow and a blanket then covered kol with the blanket while also putting the pillow behind his head "okay I'll remember just wish me luck and get at least a little bit of sleep"

Kol mumbled something and I just smiled before giving him a kiss on the forehead then went to the locker room to take a quick shower

After I was finished I put my hair into a cute ponytail and changed into black leggings and a white shirt with a dark green cardigan that had the sleeves rolled up just past my elbows

Once I was changed I put my dirty scrubs into the dirty cloths basket and headed outside

"I just got out of work should I meet you there?"- Caroline

I sat down on a nearby bench and I immediately got a text back "I'll pick you up I'm not to far I'll be there in maybe five minuets"- klaus

"Sounds good:)"-Caroline

I waited patiently for about ten minuets before klaus's car pulled in front of the hospital so i grabbed my purse and walked over to the car and hopped in

"Hello sweetheart"klaus smiled behind his black sunglasses as he drove out of the parking lot

"Hey klaus, so do you know where to go?"

"Yeah I got the GPS don't worry"

I nodded a bit awkwardly and looked out the window, thinking about the sad events that happened just over an hour ago

I was so caught up on watching the buildings and the people that we passed walking on the street I didn't even notice a single tear roll down my cheek

"What exactly happens at these appointments?" Klaus said bringing me back from my daze

I wiped my cheek quickly and swallowed "well...I've only gone to one appointment so far but what we did was standard questions and tests, we talked about my health-the dos and donts you know...then we did the ultrasound and the doctor explained the image on the monitor"

Klaus nodded as he looked at the road and he glanced at me before turning back to the road "Are you ok? You look depressed"

"My job isn't exactly daisies and rainbows...today we lost someone very special" I said softly

Klaus's eyebrows furrowed and he looked at me "I'm truly sorry to hear that"

I nodded and gave him a small smile that was definitely unconvincing "yeah he was one of the good ones"

He nodded since I could tell he didn't know what to say so we just stayed in silence for the rest of the way

"Well we're here"klaus said

I grabbed my purse and opened the door "lets get to it"

We walked to the office and I spoke to the lady at the front desk before sitting down next to klaus

"You know if today isn't a good day we can reschedule our dinner" klaus said quietly to not disturb the people around us

I looked at him in surprise "no really it's ok...I see this on a daily basis I'm just a little shocked you know? But I'll totally go to dinner this is very important to me"

Klaus gave me a small smile "ok then"

I returned his smile and we both waited for my name to be called in a comfortable silence

Klaus's POV

I grabbed one of the magazines on the coffee table that was titled "what's going on during pregnancy?" And opened it to the first page and I immediately shut it once I saw an image that was fairly graphic

Caroline laughed as she looked at my terrified face "yeah I fell for that too last time and kol was laughing like an idiot"

"Kol went with you?" I asked curiously

Caroline turned her gaze from me and focused it on a piece of paper she had in her hands "Yeah I was in shock and if I'm being honest I was really scared so I asked kol to come with me and he happily agreed"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you..."

Caroline turned to me with a nervous smile "no really it's fine this was before I even told you so it's my fault I didn't tell you earlier"

I rubbed a hand over my face and sighed "Still I feel terrible especially for how I acted"

Caroline gave me a forgiving smile "it's all good I mean we're here together and I'd say we're becoming good friends"

I couldn't help returning her smile "yes we are becoming good friends aren't we?"

She nodded happily and finally the doctor called her name and we followed her into the examination room

"Hello Caroline and you must be Mr. Forbes, my name is Dr. Summers" the doctor said kindly

Caroline looked completely horrified and I couldn't help chuckling at her as I shook the doctors hand "Actually my name is klaus Mikealson I'm the baby's father but we aren't together"

Caroline looked relieved while doctor looked apologetic "please forgive me I just assumed "

I smiled while giving her a taste of my British charm "It's quite alright no harm done"

The doctor blushed and Caroline rolled her eyes at me while I gave her a teasing smirk

"Well then since you are the father I need you to fill out some paper work while I continue, you are welcome to sit on the seat next to Caroline"

I grabbed the clipboard from her and did exactly what she told me to do

"Ok Caroline it's looks like you are just about two and a half months pregnant wow time goes by fast doesn't it? So how are you feeling, anything abnormal?"

I looked up to see Caroline shake her head "no nothing abnormal"

Dr. Summers listened to Caroline's heart with her stethoscope while she talked "Ok...everything sounds fine with you, next we are going to do the ultrasound and then I'm going to conduct a couple more tests and you'll get the results at your next appointment"

"That's fine"

I continued to right down all the information until the doctor got the monitor on and she began conducting the ultrasound

I hadn't known just how much Caroline was showing you could definitely see the small bump of her belly that formed in the past ten weeks

I didn't know what the heck I was looking at and Caroline must have saw my confusion because she turned to the doctor "can you explain everything again klaus wasn't here last time and I could tell he's very confused"

Dr. Summers smiled "of course, now you see this big circle is the placenta that holds the baby..." I listened as she explained everything and I've got to say pregnancy is an amazing thing

"And that is your baby as you probably would have guessed which by the way he or she is looking perfectly healthy, the baby is the size of a prune, all of its organs are just about formed, the baby has nails and peach fuzz"

I looked at the screen in awe there was actually a living child in there, a small child that probably couldn't even think for itself...and it was mine

"Now then since last time it was to early to hear the heart beat it is a perfect time to hear it now"

I snapped out of my daze and looked at her in surprise "that's possible?"

The doctor nodded with a smile and she grabbed a small machine and moved it around Caroline's stomach until a sloshing sound was heard and had its own distinct rhythm

"That's the heartbeat?" Caroline asked in a shaky voice

I looked at her and I saw a small tear roll down her cheek as she tried to avoid my gaze and yet I didn't even know what to think about hearing it...of course I felt something but I didn't know what it was

"Yes that's the heartbeat and it sounds perfectly healthy"the doctor said with a smile before turning off the machine

The doctor hands Caroline a box of tissues and she wipes her eyes and the gel off of her stomach

"Now I'll go print out the pictures and a nurse will be back to take some blood from you"

Caroline asked the doctor if she could get multiple pictures, which she happily agreed to before she left the room leaving me and Caroline alone

"So that was very interesting" I said awkwardly

" _That's the best you can come up with?"_

Caroline smiled and put her hands in her lap "yeah it was"

"It was very eye opening...there is an actual child in there and I'm really surprised that I actually got to hear the heartbeat"

"That was so amazing" Caroline said with a soft smile

I felt myself getting embarrassed as I looked at her "I'm really glad...that I came today thank you for letting me come"

Caroline raised an eyebrow with a smirk "you don't have to thank me I mean it's your child as much as it is mine"

"I guess you're right but still thank you" I said with a smile

Caroline looked uncertain "No problem, I guess"

The doctor than chose the moment to walk in with a nurse carrying needles and the ultrasound pictures

"Ok Caroline the nurse will take your blood and here are your pictures, I'll see you in another month, it was very nice to meet you Mr. Mikealson I hope to see you again" she said with a smile

I returned her smile and shook her hand "The pleasures all mine, thank you"

She said her goodbyes and left before the nurse began to take Caroline's blood as she looked at the pictures

"Oh I have the papers filled out do I give them to you?" I asked the nurse

She turned to me and took the clipboard "yes thank you I'll take these to Dr. Summers once I'm finished here"

After the nurse finished and put a band aid on Caroline's arm we were free to go so we stopped at the front desk where Caroline began making an appointment

"Ok so how is August 7th at five pm"the lady asked

Caroline looked at me as if to ask if it was a good time "That's fine I should be off work by then"

She smiled and nodded "yeah that's fine, could we get two appointment cards?"

"Sure...here you go"the lady handed each of us a card containing the date and time then we tucked them away and made our way out to the car

As I began to start the car caroline tapped my arm "Here take it"

I turned to her and she was offering me one of the ultrasounds, i took it somewhat surprised and I stared at it absently

" _This is my child, this small little speck was actually mine"_

I have her a small smile and put it into my pocket "thank you"

She returned my smile and put the pictures back into her purse "No problem"

Finally we drove off towards my apartment and went inside so I could start cooking

"I'm going to get started on the food you can go ahead and make yourself at home" I said as I took off my jacket before putting it on the hook

Caroline looked around obviously feeling awkward and sat down at the the small counter island in the kitchen "ok thanks...so what's for dinner?"

I rolled up my sleeves and put on my apron "I hope you like lasagna because mine..." I drifted off as I grabbed a pot from the cabinet and smirked at her "...Is the best"

Caroline raised an eyebrow in amusement "is that so? Well tell me master do you need any help with anything"

I shook my head and poured her a glass of water "no you are my guest I couldn't just have you working"

She took a drink from her water and shook her head "it's not rude if I insist, why don't I make some dessert people say I'm a really good baker, please I feel bad"

I turned from my vegetable cutting and looked to see her giving me the puppy dog face and I couldn't help chuckling "how about this I've got a box of brownies in the cabinet you could bake them if you want"

Caroline grinned and went to the cabinet to do just that "you are going to die when you try these"

"Is that your way of saying you're going to poison me?" I teased

She laughed as she grabbed two eggs from the refrigerator "I mean you never know"

We continued to cook side by side until finally the brownies were finished and the lasagna was baking in the oven

"So chef Forbes how are the brownies that I would "die" when I try them?" I said sarcastically as I tossed a salad

Caroline smirked and cut a piece of brownie for me to try. I took it from her and put it into my mouth dramatically and began to chew

My eyebrows rose at the wonderful taste "is that strawberries and Oreos I'm tasting?"

Caroline smirked as she looked at her nails teasingly "yup isn't it fantastic?"

"Better than fantastic they are amazing the chocolate goes so well with the fruity taste of strawberries and don't even get me started on the Oreos"

Caroline laughed as she washed her hands "yeah well they are a big hit at girls night let me tell you"

I smiled "I can't wait to eat the rest"

Caroline raised an eyebrow in amusement just as the timer went off and I proceeded to take the lasagna out of the oven

"And who says you're eating them all?"Caroline teases

I shrugged my shoulders and began cutting up the lasagna "I don't know I mean you did make them for me right?"

"No we are going to share you selfish butt" Caroline grins

I took the food to the table and Caroline followed me and sat down "I'm just teasing love no need to get offensive"

"I'm a pregnant woman who's hungry, I ain't playing no games" she laughs

I smiled and served her a plate "well I guess I have to fix that with my delicious lasagna"

"Mhm ok Gordon Ramsey"Caroline said sarcastically

At that moment the door opened and my sister and brother walk in, unannounced and came over to us all while me and Caroline sat frozen

"Hello dear brother! I see you've made some dinner, oh and who's this?" Rebekah said dramatically

I took my apron off and glared at them "what did I tell both of you? This is just for me and Caroline"

"Yes well I told Rebekah not to come but I knew she would anyways so I came to make sure she doesn't do anything that would scare off poor Caroline" Elijah said

"Elijah! Oh my god you're here, I should have known you were the same Elijah I'm such an idiot I always forget you're kols brother and not just Katherine's husband" she said before I could even say anything and enveloped Elijah in a giant hug

Elijah smiled "hello Caroline it's nice to see you again, it truly is a small world isn't it?"

Caroline returned his smile with a laugh "apparently so, how are Katherine and the girls? I haven't called her in like two weeks, is the pregnancy going good?"

"She and the children are all doing great, thank you for your concern" he said happily

"Elijah stop hogging her it's my turn, hello I'm Rebekah Mikealson Niks younger sister" Rebekah smiled as she shook Caroline's hand

Caroline's POV

"I _s she for real? We've met before..._ "

"Caroline Forbes...I'm sorry but we've already met"I said in confusion

Rebekah furrowed her eyebrows in surprise "we have?"

"Yeah at kols house party a few years back we met and I've got to say we became friends instantly"

Rebekah thought for a moment before her face broke into realization "Caroline! Oh i remember, you introduced me to Stefan"

I grinned as I remembered how Stefan was so awkward around her "Yeah and you guys looked like you hit it off"

Rebekah's face grew into a giant grin and she flashed me her hand that held a giant ring "We're getting married!"

I grabbed her hand excitedly and examined the beautiful ring "Stefan did tell me he was getting married but he had to leave before he could tell me who"

"Oh my god they're twins..." Klaus mumbled

Elijah chuckled "it seems they are going to be very good friends"

I turned to them and grinned "so are you going to be staying?"

"No I-"klaus started

"Yes! We are going to get to know each other seeing as you're the mother of my future niece or nephew"Rebekah cut him off

Klaus rolled his eyes and got extra plates for them "I guess its just the four of us now"

"Niklaus it's fine this is your dinner me and Rebekah will get to talk more later, my wife wont be happy if i missed dinner"Elijah said

"Thank you Elijah"klaus said in exasperation

"Fine...Caroline how about dinner at my home, all of my siblings will be there and we'll get to know more about you"Rebekah said

I lit up and nodded my head excitedly "I'd love to just tell me what day, because I'm a doctor it's a bit hard to get time off"

"Perfect, here's my card we'll be in contact" Rebekah said as she handed me a card

I grabbed my purse and stuck it inside "Sure, it was nice seeing both of you"

"It was nice seeing you too Caroline I'll see you at Rebekah's home" Elijah said kindly before they both took their leave

Klaus exhaled and shook his head "this is what I have to put up with"

I laughed "what are you talking about they are both so nice, I wish had siblings"

Klaus smirked and pulled out my chair for me "Elijah is a gentleman twenty-four seven but Rebekah can be a real witch when she wants to be, you just haven't got to see it"

"I'm sure I could handle it, I mean Katherine is the definition of bitch"

" I wonder what would happen if they both truly collided"klaus said thoughtfully

I shook my head at the thought "I don't know Katherine can be quite ferocious, although from what kol tells me about Rebekah they can both be pretty equal"

"I mean at dinner I've seen them argue a bit but I know they do love each other so there probably won't ever be a full showdown"

"Who is Katherine to you?"I asked curiously

Klaus thought for a moment and took a bite of his food "Katherine is of course my sister in law but she is also one of my best friends, I can't tell you how many times she has given me a wake up call"

I smiled as I thought about my best friend and her tendency to bring everyone onto the right track "that definitely sounds like her"

"It's very peculiar...we have so many connections to each other, Stefan and Rebekah, Elijah and Katherine, even kol"

"It's crazy how things happen like that" I said thoughtfully

"Almost makes you think if this happened on purpose" klaus said softly as he stared at me

My eyes shot to his and we stared at each other as we both processed what he just said, I couldn't tear my eyes away from him and i knew he couldn't either

" _What are you doing?! You can't just give in like that think of your child!"_

I averted my eyes away and I cleared my throat "well it is strange but I'm not really going to get into that"

Klaus coughed and went back to eating his food "of course you're right"

You could feel the awkwardness and I tried to look around for anything to start a conversation until my eyes landed on the boxes around the apartment

"So um you're still not done unpacking?" I asked as normally as I could

"No actually I've been packing everything back up because I'm going to be moving into a house in about a month since an apartment doesn't have that much room"

I raised my eyebrows curiously and took a sip of my water "that's great I mean I've always wanted the whole white picket fence deal since I was a little girl, I've actually been saving up for a house too"

"Really? Well tell me what would your dream house be?" He said with a dimpled smile

I grinned and began imagining it in my head "well, I want a two story house with a big front and back yard with a porch to have barbecues and all that good stuff, a master bedroom with its own bathroom that has a giant tub, hardwood floors, a beautiful kitchen...and now I'm rambling" I said with a hint of embarrassment

Klaus just chuckled and smiled "no I like when you talk about your dreams you light up and you look so happy"

I blushed and unsuccessfully tried to hide my growing smile "yeah well I know exactly what I want in life and when I imagine it, it feels like maybe one day I can have everything I want and then I'll know I truly succeeded in living"

"That's what I like about you, you know who you are and you won't let anyone change that"

"Thank you...so why don't you tell me what kind of house you want, a man cave?" I joked

Klaus laughed "if I'm being quite honest I don't really know, I guess I never really thought about it until now but I guess i want a house with a studio for me to paint when I need to and a study to do my work and the other normal necessities"

"Boring much?" I teased

"Well I don't know maybe a movie room or something for the weekends"

I raised An eyebrow in surprise "a movie room is normal to you? That's like rich people talk"

"Well I did come from a wealthy family so money isn't a problem for me"klaus said thoughtfully

"Ok Richie rich" I teased sarcastically before taking another bite of my lasagna

Klaus laughed and his dimples became adorably pronounced "I definitely don't act that bad, but I'll admit I get a bit cocky with money at times"

"Yeah that's normal though I mean I'd be spending all of that money in a week by going shopping and traveling"

"Is that so? Tell me, where would you want to travel?" He asked curiously

"Hmm...um Hawaii, Scotland, Paris, New Orleans, Rome, Tokyo...and everywhere else"

Klaus smiled "so basically the whole world"

I grinned "yeah basically I mean there's so many things to do and so many cultures that I want to get a taste of everything"

"Maybe one day we can take our child to see the world" klaus suggested with a smile

I looked at him in complete surprise and it slowly changed into a bright smile "yeah that would be so fun"

We talked for two more hours before I decided to call it a night and I helped him wash the dishes, to his dismay and now we stood in his doorway

"I had a wonderful time with you, and thank you for allowing me to come to the appointment it was very interesting" klaus said as he leaned against the doorway

"No problem you deserved to come and I had a great time too, thanks for the delicious food"

"Your welcome Caroline...so I'll text you?" He said unsurely

"Definitely" I smiled "well until next time master chef"

He laughed and smiled at me "goodbye Caroline"

The next day

"Kat I finally met klaus!" I exclaimed to my high school friend

I could practically see Katherine's smirking face as she replied "And what do you think? Are you going to ride the wolf?"

I scoffed "who says I will?"

" _I'm so full of shit..."_

"well i wouldn't blame you he is a tasty one, of course not as sexy as elijah...so how did you meet klaus? As far as I'm concerned he just moved here"

I groaned and rubbed a hand over my face "Katherine I need to tell you something"

"you guys totally had sex" Katherine remarked knowingly

"How do you always read my mind?" I groaned as I fell back onto my bed

"What can I say? I have a gift" she said confidently

I rolled my eyes and sighed "it's not just that but it was a one night stand and now...I'm two and a half months pregnant"

I heard a crash from the other line and the sound of a screeching chair "WHAT! With KLAUS? Why the heck didn't Elijah tell me this? There is no way!"Katherine said in shock

I could feel my eyes sting with frustration and my voice getting louder by the second "Yeah well you better believe it...and now it's just all kinds of crazy, I mean I don't know how to raise a baby or how klaus will fit into it, or my job and my apartment space and..."

Katherine cut me off and raised her voice "CAROLINE!...Calm down its ok, you're going to be ok...I'm here for you and so is kol and your family we will help you get through this and we will never let you be alone do you hear me?"

I took a deep breath and put a hand on my reddening cheek "yes I hear you...thank you kat"

"Good...now just so you know pregnancy isn't as beautiful as it is in the movies, I am just about ready for a doctor to open me up and take this baby out...wait a minute you're a doctor can you do it?" Katherine's voice turned from comforting to her normal sarcastic voice and I shook my head in amusement

"No I can't just do that, as much as I'd love to help you but I don't specialize in vaginas"

"Really I would have thought since you happen to have a vagina, unless you're actually a man? Does klaus know?"

I laughed at Katherine's teasing since I knew laughter was her way of cheering me up "Being a man would be so much easier, I mean they don't have to go through childbirth or have periods"

"Yeah but just think about having a penis"Katherine said smirkingly

I thought for a second and and rejected that thought completely "Yeah no thanks I'm just happy with having a vagina...sometimes"

Katherine laughed "Amen to that, god I love that we could just talk about the male and female anatomy...oh I have to go Elijah is scorning me with his eyes"

"Sure I'll talk to you later...thanks Katherine"

"Sure thing care bear I'll be here whenever you need to talk, now I am officially done with sappy stuff and now I have to take two girls to practice and deal with annoying mothers" Katherine groaned

"Wow you are such a great role model" I said in amusement

"What can I say? Everybody loves me"

"Alright well bye Kat, say hello to Julie and Lily for me"

"Sure thing, Bye care"

I hung up the phone and breathed out a huge sigh "well that's one down, two to go"

Not only did I need to tell my mother but I also had to tell my dads husband, Steven who was there for me for as long as I could remember, it wasn't like he's strict or anything but I felt like he would just be disappointed in me or too excited, both could be quite overwhelming

So as I sat there listening to the ringing of my phone I was terrified about what they would say

"Hello Caroline how are you?" A woman's voice asked

"Hi mom I'm doing good, how are you holding up?"

"Fine I mean the counsel is riding my back side about work and I couldn't be more stressed" My mom groaned

" _We'll see about that" I practically groaned_

"I'm sure it'll be fine soon, hey is Steven there?"

"When isn't he here?" My mom said sarcastically "why? Did you need to talk to him?"

I grabbed my hair nervously and bit my lip "yeah but I need to talk to you first"

I could practically feel my moms worry as she replied "Why? Are you ok? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"I'm fine really mom but you might want to sit down" I said softly and took a deep breath "mom...I'm pregnant"

There was complete silence on the other end and I literally wanted to throw up at the intensity of the situation

"Can you say something?" I said softly as I swallowed back any tears

I heard an intake of breath and a throat being cleared "what do you want me to say Caroline? You're 26 and you're having a baby when you're not even married, how are you going to provide for a child when you are barely becoming a doctor...what about Tyler? How are you both going to handle this? Do even have a plan?" My mothers voice slowly began to get louder and more frustrated

"I don't know how I'm going to do it mom I don't ok? And don't even mention Tyler, he cheated on me and we broke up so he isn't close to being the father!" I snapped

"Tyler isn't the father? It's even worse, do have a new boyfriend that you didn't tell me about?"

I flinch at her harsh tone and I rubbed a hand over my face "no I don't it was a one night stand with kols brother ok? So go ahead and make me feel even worse than I already do, go ahead!"

"Caroline a one night stand! How could you be so irresponsible?! I did not raise you this way!" My mom said angrily

"Raise me!? You were never there! It was Steven who raised me while you were working every single night! So don't talk about being some kind of wonderful mother!"

There was silence for a couple seconds before I heard a cry from the other line "I know I'm so sorry Caroline...for everything, I know I'm not the best mother I was just shocked and I'm just disappointed, I always pictured you becoming a doctor, getting married then having kids...and now this is happening and I never invisioned this kind of life for you"

I took a deep breath and calmed my anger "I know mom...I know you worked so much so you could give me a great life, and trust me I would have liked my life to go in that order but it just isn't...and I've accepted it, I am having a baby and I know I'm going to be a fantastic mother"

"I'm glad to hear that Caroline...you've grown into a wonderful woman and I know you will be even more successful than you already are, just please don't get into anymore trouble" she said exasperatedly

"So you're ok with everything? Are we ok?" I asked softly

"Of course we are fine Caroline I could never love you any less and you'll soon learn that when you become a mother...but I will tell you that this will be very difficult for you and I won't always be there to help you so there will be times when you need to take responsibility and figure it out on your own"

"I understand I'll do everything I can for my child...I'm just glad that you'll still be here for me so thank you mom" I couldn't be any happier with the outcome and my mothers support

"Well it is a moms job you know, just wait until Steven hears the news" my mom said in amusement

"Yeah about that, could you put him on the line?" I asked nervously

"Sure but he'll take it way better than me so you shouldn't be too nervous"

I smiled "That's exactly why I'm nervous, he'll probably want to come as soon as possible to make a nursery"

"Don't worry I'll try to contain him"

A couple seconds later I was met with my stepfathers excited voice "Care bear! How are you?! You know Liz came in here looking a bit worse for wear please tell me you aren't in any trouble...or could it be that you're engaged? Taylor was it? No maybe it wa-"

"Steven I'll answer your questions in a sec!" I interrupted in frustration

"Someone's a bit salty today did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Steven teased

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help smiling and his normal behavior "Steven I am trying to be serious because I have something important to tell you and I need you to listen seriously"

Steven sighed from the other line and spoke sternly "Caroline are you ok? I'll listen but just answer me that"

"Yes I'm fine really, but I've gotten into a situation and I am just going to say it but just don't get angry or anything until I finished"

"I understand"

I cleared my throat and began my story "Tyler cheated on me so we broke up and then kol set me up on a date with his brother that I've told you he has always wanted to set me up with so we went to a club and me and kol got separated so I waited alone for kols brother but then this guy came over and we began to chat and we hit it off immediately so we ended up going to his place...are you following along ok so far?"

"Yes!"

"Ok...so then we got together for the night and then I figured out he was actually kols brother, the one I was suppose to meet but I didn't know at the time because I had never seen how he looked like and we never exchanged names"

Steven gasped in surprise "No!"

"Yes! So fast forwarding to about a couple weeks later kol set up another date with his brother but then I was feeling horrible so kol conducted some tests on me and found that...I was pregnant" I said cautiously

I heard an intake of breath and I quickly stopped it from going any further "AND THEN...I went to the date anyways because I made a promise to meet kols brother and I went and found out the guy I met was kols brother, his name is klaus by the way and then I told him a couple weeks later but he rejected it...but then he apologized and I've got to say he's a great man, so finally to just end the story I am pregnant, now you can speak" I ended hastily

I heard the phone drop and than a giant scream before the phone was picked up in a hurry "YOU'RE PREGNANT?! IM GOING TO BE A GRANDFATHER?!"he said excitedly

 _"I should've known that's all he would get from that" I thought exasperatedly_

"Yup you are going to be a grandfather now is that all you have to say?"

"Caroline I just don't know what to say I mean you're pregnant! How are you doing? Are you eating well?" I heard an abrupt gasp and his voice followed after "And this man klaus is he treating you right? And that man Tyler I'm going to kick his ass! What kind of man would do that? I mean then again I'm not one to talk back in my day...I mean he did that to you What an asshole! I never liked that one! When I find him I'm going to-"

"STEVEN! It's fine, I'm fine. And yes klaus is a great man but I won't lie he is hesitant about this whole situation but I can tell he's really trying" I couldn't help smiling at the thought of him

Steven hummed as he suddenly softened his voice and became serious "I see, it does overwhelm even the most patient of people...and do you think he'll stick around?"

I furrowed my brows at the thought "I'm not entirely sure...but I know he's making an effort and that counts for something and even if he does I'll still prevail on my own" I said confidently

"Look Caroline I just want you to know that a baby isn't a simple matter, they need attention, love and a safe and stable home so you need to trust yourself that you can make certain decisions to make that happen"

"I will...I just hope that I'll have someone to push me forward along the way" I said softly

"Don't worry Caroline we'll all be here for you, in fact I'll be booking a flight today so I can help shop, make a nursery and go to the appointments with you" he said happily

I scoffed teasingly "yeah right bud I've got it covered so calm down there's no need for you to come to New York but I really appreciate that you want to help me" I grinned

"Alright fine" he said in defeat "but I'll want to see a picture of my grand baby's father, is he hot? Or is he just a good conversationist? Or both?"

"Bye Steven" I said in amusement

"Alright fine don't show me I'll just ask kol for a picture"

"Really...Thanks Steven for everything"

"No problem care bear please update me everyday" he said lovingly

I smiled "I will, bye Steven"

"Bye carebear"

I hung up the phone and leaned back on my bed in exhaustion and on instinct rested my hand on my belly "now that wasn't so bad right? I'm just glad I had you with me" I said with a smile

 **Ok I'm finally done with chapter three! Sorry for the wait guys I've just been soooooo busy and if I'm being honest I had a bit of writers block, but every now and then I would break away from it and write bits of this chapter so I'm sorry again for the wait!**

 **So a lot happened in this chapter, Caroline and klaus had a little get together, they went to an appointment and got to see their baby and Caroline got to tell important people about her new addition so tell me what you think!**

 **Also I decided to add Katherine in at the last minute so that's why it's a little awkward when Caroline sees Elijah because in the past chapters I mentioned they never met, but I changed that so I hope you guys can forgive me for the confusion, also I've never written dialogue for Katherine so please if it's a little oc I'm sorry**

 **I also added a new character Steven and I know it was a short talk but tell me what you think of him and how I'm writing his character**

 **So yes no maybe so?**

 **-Klaroline is life**


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries or the originals**

Klaus's POV

After mine and Caroline's day together we became closer since we began texting and talking more and more everyday

And today I found myself actually a bit excited for my sisters dinner arrangement with our family and Caroline, which was actually quite surprising

I took one last look at myself in the mirror before I grabbed my keys and made my way to Rebekah's home

 _"I am a bit late I'm sure Rebekah will be rambling all night about it" I groaned inwardly_

As soon as I knocked on the door I heard heels clicking from the inside before the door flung open to reveal my heavily pregnant sister in law

"Well look who decided to show up" Katherine remarked "Did you have a nice time wasting everyone's time?"

I stepped inside and gave Katherine a brief kiss on the cheek "It was lovely thanks for asking, and how is the devils spawn?" I smiled smirkingly

Katherine cracked a smile and punched my arm "The baby is doing fine you idiot, I'll admit I haven't had that one yet I've heard the next Jesus Christ, kangaroo and even parasite from our ever loving brother kol"

I couldn't help laughing at my brothers antics, we always made jokes on her pregnancy since Katherine wasn't the typical loving, sensitive or fragile pregnant woman, but she knew we were only joking

"Don't worry I've almost got it out of my system oh holy Virgin Mary"

Katherine smirked almost evilly "Oh I'm far from being a virgin and your brother knows that quite well enough"

I scrunched my face in disgust "Ugh don't put that in my head"

"You started it, well I was just joking everyone isn't here yet it's just me, Elijah and the girls and kol just left to run an errand for Rebekah" Katherine said as she rested a hand on her belly

Just then I heard running coming from the living room and than felt two small children clinging to my waist

"Uncle Nik!" Lily and Julie exclaimed happily

Lily looked just like her mother with dark brown hair, bouncy curls and high cheek bones, whereas Julie had her fathers lighter-straight brown hair like her father and his nose, but in the end they both inherited their mothers chocolate brown eyes

I smiled at their adorable faces and picked both of them up before walking towards the kitchen "Hello girls, have you been good for your mother and boring father?" The girls giggled while Katherine smirked in amusement

"We've been very good, daddy said that we needed to be extra careful now that mommy has a baby in her tummy" Lily said proudly

"That is very true and how is your father these days? Still boring you to death?" I said as I entered the kitchen where Stefan, Rebekah and Elijah were at work with the food

"Niklaus don't be telling my children lies" Elijah said

I smiled in amusement "I don't know what you're talking about I heard no lies in my words right girls?"

"Shame on you daddy uncle Nik doesn't lie he told us himself" Julie adorably chastised

Elijah rubbed his forehead in exasperation while I just laughed "you heard it yourself 'lijah I don't lie"

Elijah just shook his head before taking the girls from my arms "Alright girls go play while we get dinner ready"

The girls ran off in giggles as I watched them with a smile"maybe kids aren't so bad"

"So klaus how have you been lately?" Stefan said as he dried his hands with a towel

i sighed "I, have been...overwhelmed if I can say the least"

Stefan smirked "I bet, seeing as you got one of my best friends pregnant"

I snapped my head to Rebekah and she just smiled guiltily "Sorry Nik you know how much I love to gossip"

"Well seeing as my sister opened her big mouth, yes I got Caroline pregnant"

Stefan crossed his arms and leaned back on the counter "So how do you feel about it?"

I scratched the back of my head and shrugged "I don't know yet, I mean it's only been a little while and I just barely got my head wrapped around it but I guess I can say that It's very eye opening "

"Good or else I'd have to kick your ass" Stefan joked

I scoffed in amusement "Stefan you couldn't hurt a fly but nice try mate"

"I don't know klaus I've known Caroline since we were in the sand box just like Kat and I would kill anyone who'd try to hurt them, you see what I did there? I just added a threat in there for you elijah" Stefan said as a teasing threat

"Don't worry Stefan I'd get there first, especially in my pregnant state I'd kill someone if they got me the wrong ice cream flavor" Katherine said

"Yes and I know that for a fact" Elijah said

"You know that you love me" Katherine grinned

"Why else would I put up with your insanity?" Elijah said before giving Katherine a kiss

Me and Rebekah looked at each other in disgust "Can we not do that right before we eat?" Rebekah groaned

"C'mon Beks we all know you and Stefan can't go without a good bang after a while" Katherine smirked

Rebekah turned bright red and Stefan just grinned "You know it Kat"

Just then we heard the doorbell and I thanked the universe for the save and walked to the door and opened it to reveal The mother of my child

"Hey! Oh my god I'm late I'm sorry I just got out of work and I sped right over and-"

I smiled and put my hand on her shoulder "Sweetheart it's fine we're just finishing up the food and kol is doing an errand so it's all fine"

Caroline breathed a sigh of relief and I stepped aside to let her in "thank god I didn't want to leave an impression that I was lazy or something"

"Don't worry love I just got here about ten minutes ago" I said as I led her to the kitchen where everyone was

"Caroline has arrived" I said and everyone greeted her happily

"Care bear!" Katherine smiled as she gave Caroline a hug

Caroline grinned as she looked down at Katherine's stomach as it bumped into her during their hug "oh my gosh you're so big!"

"Wow thanks Caroline" Katherine said sarcastically in amusement

Caroline realized her mistake and tried to take it back "that's not what I meant, I mean your baby is almost due and-"

Katherine laughed and took a sip of water "I'm just kidding care"

Caroline glared playfully at her and pushed her arm gently "Kat don't do that to me I seriously thought I insulted you"

"You should know already that I don't get offended so easily"

"Mmhm sure Kat i cant handle your teasing today" Caroline joked before turning to my sister and held out a bottle of wine "Hey Rebekah thank you for inviting me, I brought you a bottle of wine, by the way your house is lovely" she said with a smile

Rebekah took the bottle and returned Caroline smile "thank you Caroline and please I just had to invite you, you are part of the family now after all"

"That's sweet of you to say"

"And what about me? I never got so much as a hello" Stefan teased as he came over and enveloped Caroline into a hug

Caroline grinned and wrapped her arms around him "sorry stef I guess I just forgot but as soon as I saw your giant hair I realized my mistake"

Stefan touched his hair absently And frowned "It's not that big"

"Well Stefan you clearly haven't looked Into the mirror"

"I'm guessing you have care since you can definitely see your bump in that shirt" Katherine spoke up

Caroline looked down at herself and grinned "yeah I noticed and I thought I should show it off"

I looked down at her belly and sure enough there was a small-but noticeable bump forming from the pregnancy, my eyebrows raised in surprise and Caroline must have saw my surprise because she cleared her throat and changed the subject

"So, where are my favorite nieces?" Caroline smiled before walking towards the sound of the girls voices in the living room

 _"I hadn't even noticed but now that I've seen it I realize just how well pregnancy suits Caroline, she seems so bright and even more beautiful..." I thought as I drifted off from reality "And my child is inside of her...no our child" For some reason I felt myself smile at the thought_

"Hello earth to klaus!" Katherine said, bringing me out of my thoughts

"Yes Katherine?" I said sarcastically

She smirked at me knowingly "I was just saying that to help me take the food to the table since I am carrying a child and oh! Woe is me! I just can't do it!" She said in a dramatic voice

I laughed and grabbed two of the dishes of food "I would have thought that the devils spawn would have conjured some demons to help you, how peculiar?"I said teasingly serious

"No they're off duty tonight, you know family vacation" Katherine grinned as I laughed and I took the dishes to the dining room and set them on the table

"Where is kol? I need that French vinaigrette" Rebekah huffed

Just at that moment the door opened and kol walked into the dining room a couple seconds later "I've got it, don't get your knickers in a bunch"

Rebekah grabbed the vinaigrette from his hands and put it on the table with a glare "kol you never seize to make me even more annoyed"

Kol just grinned and took his seat "well it is my job little sister"

I decided I would go to retrieve Caroline and the girls when they walked in hand in hand giggling

"Go have a seat girls I'm going to sit by klaus"Caroline said before the girls happily agreed and sat next to their parents

I gave Caroline a smile as I took her chair out for her next to mine "There you go love"

Caroline returned my smile and took a seat "thanks klaus"

"No problem sweetheart" I said as I sat down my own seat right next to her

Caroline's POV

We all sat in a comfortable silence as we ate until Elijah cleared his throat and spoke "Caroline tell me how is the child, I know you and Niklaus went to a doctors appointment a few days ago"

I nodded my head and wiped my mouth with a napkin before I spoke "it went fine thanks for asking, we actually got to hear the heart beat" I smiled as I remembered the steady rhythm

Elijah gave me a smile as he held Katherine's hand "That's wonderful, my favorite part is listening to the heartbeat when Katherine and I go to the obstetrician"

"Whereas my favorite part is listening to how many weeks I have left of being pregnant"Katherine said sarcastically

I laughed and shook my head "wow it's good to know that it just gets better and better throughout the pregnancy Kat"

"It just gets worst from here care bear, peeing every minute, you can't see your feet, your back constantly hurts...I can keep going if you want"

"Please spare me the suffering"

Katherine just smirked evilly "oh and you are constantly getting constipated"

Everyone put down their forks in disgust "Katherine can we just have a civil conversation while we are eating" Rebekah said

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry that was the last one I was joking...it's more like once or twice"

Me and kol just laughed due to our immaturity while klaus just looked at me in amusement

Rebekah just rolled her eyes at Katherine who just tried to look innocent as she dramatically rubbed her belly

"Aunt Caroline are you going to have a baby?" Lilly spoke up amongst the noise of the dining room

I stopped my laughter and looked at her with a smile "Yup in about six to seven months"

Lily furrowed her eyebrows in confusion "Then why aren't you fat like mommy?"

I opened my mouth in surprise and Katherine looked at me expectantly "yes aunt Caroline tell us why aren't you fat like me?"

Kol tried to keep in his laughter but was failing miserably and klaus turned his head away to mask his amusement

I pinched kol under the table and cleared my throat "Well you see Lilly your mom has been pregnant much longer than I have and in that time the baby grows inside of a mommys tummy, so it's not that your mom is fat it's that your brother or sister is growing healthy, and I'll look just like her in a couple more months"

Lily nodded her head almost satisfied with the answer "I understand now, but would you tell me how the baby got in there in the first place"

There was an audible choking noise coming from everyone at the table and everyone looked at me expectantly while Katherine looked like she was having the time of her life

"Um well how about you ask your parents later I'm sure that they can tell you" I said nervously

"Aunt Caroline uncle kol said that babies our made with a lot of alcohol and a good time, what does that mean?" Julie asked innocently

We all snapped our heads angrily at kol who was already getting up from his seat "well would you look at the time..."

"Kol!" We all snapped

Kol cringed and sat back down "well you see they must have heard me talking on the phone I promise, I wouldn't destroy their innocence on purpose"

We all shook our heads and Elijah decided to take the reigns of the situation "Julia, Lilliana me and your mother will have a talk with both of you at home, but from now on don't listen to your uncle kol"

The girls nodded their heads and continued eating while the rest of us sighed in relief

"This is a normal dinner with my family by the way I hope you aren't terrified out of your mind" klaus whispered as he leaned in closer to me

I laughed softly "trust me this isn't that bad you haven't seen my family yet"

"Aunt Caroline do know if it's a boy or a girl?" Julie asked

Me and klaus brought our attention to the girls and I shook my head "No not yet I won't know for about three more months"

"Who's the daddy?" Lilly asked

I looked at klaus and he smiled at them "I am sweethearts"

Both of the girls broke into their adorable grins as they gasped in excitement "We're going to have a cousin?! Uncle kol did you finally get them together?" Julie asked

We all looked at kol and he just cleared his throat after he took a drink of his water "No they are just friends but on the bright side you'll have a cousin to play with when they're old enough"

The girls spoke to each other excitedly while me and klaus looked at each other awkwardly as the tension was felt by everyone

Stefan looked at all of us before turning to his fiancé with a smile "Rebekah this food is delicious it's good to know that I'll have a wife who knows her way around pasta"

Rebekah smiled and pecked Stefan and the cheek "Thank you Stefan but you already know you are the better cook"

Kol made a gagging noise in disgust "Please not in front of me"

I smirked and nudged him "You're just jealous"

Kol looked at me in bewilderment while everyone else returned to their teasing manner "Yeah right I could have any girl I wish"

I looked around sarcastically and smiled "Then where is she? I'd love to meet her or is she at a strip club?"

Kol looked like he was about to speak but just closed his mouth in defeat "Touché"

Rebekah laughed "I knew I liked you Caroline, you are going to fit in perfectly"

Klaus smirked "I don't think that's a compliment sister in this family everyone is crazy"

"Yes Niklaus and you being the craziest of us all" Elijah said with a slight smile

"Maybe, but also the cleverest" klaus said and we all shook our heads at his claim

"Uncle Nik what's a strip club?" Lily asked

All of us bursted out laughing at klaus's horrified look and Elijah rubbed his face tiredly

"Alright, alright no more inappropriate topics I don't want my children picking up your guys horrible minds, and that's coming from me, you're going to give my husband a heart attack at this rate" Katherine said

"Just in time for dessert" Rebekah said before walking to the kitchen and returning with a delicious looking cheesecake

As we all began to get a piece Elijah decided to ask me some more questions

"Caroline you are a doctor like kol, tell me how has your experience impacted you?" He asked politely

"Well I'll tell you that getting through school took a giant amount of coffee and a lot of studying and that taught me to manage my time and to manage my dress levels, and despite all the tired nights I stayed in the medical field because I was determined to help people and now I've saved many lives and it's very rewarding, I love it" I finished with a smile

Elijah gave me a soft smile "I'm glad you found your passion and I congratulate you on your hard work. Also I'm quite curious, how did you meet our...charming brother kol?"

Me and kol looked at each other with a grin as we both remembered that day

"Well..."

 _Flashback_

 _"Ok Caroline this is your first day of medical school and the first step to becoming a doctor so it's time to get it together!" I thought confidently, as I was engrossed with my thoughts I didn't a notice a guy sit right next to me_

 _"Hello darling, how about after class we go out for a drink" A mans voice said seductively into my ear_

 _I jumped right out of my skin in fright and my hand flew to my chest to calm my fast beating heart_

 _I turned my head and found a man with brown hair looking at me with a seductive grin_

 _He did look attractive but his whole demeanor told me that he was a cocky ladies man, which made me scoff at the thought that he thought he could seduce me_

 _"Please" I said with an eye roll and annoyance spilling out of my mouth_

 _That only caused his smile to widen, almost mischievously "You know I love a woman who plays hard to get"_

 _"I have no problem with going on dates, but I wouldn't lower my standards so low to go with you" I said with a hint of my famous Caroline sass_

 _The man laughed at my statement "Ouch...You know I knew I would like you the moment I saw you"_

 _I just raised an eyebrow at him and shook my head, determined not to give in to any of his advances_

 _"Fine then darling instead of a date how about just a hang out between classmates? Lets get to know each other I think we could become good friends, what do you say?"_

 _I gave him a suspicious look before I looked around the classroom, finding no one that I could really be friends with_

 _I turned back to him with a deep sigh of defeat "Alright fine, but no flirting"_

 _The man grinned "No promises, But I'll try. My name is kol Mikealson by the way" kol said as he held out his hand_

 _I took it and gave it a shake with a cautious look "Caroline Forbes"_

 _"It's very nice to meet you Caroline I hope we'll become good friends"_

 _I finally let my demeanor relax and I finally returned his smile "I hope so too"_

"...and that's what happened, after that we were partners for everything, dissecting cadavers, studying and even taking notes. Ever since then we have been insufferable"

"Wow so he hit on you first...sure sounds like kol" Katherine said

"I mean of course he tried flirting later on but I wasn't an idiot"

"You wound me Caroline I tried my very best" kol teased

I rolled my eyes playfully "Puh-lease!"

"What can I say I like a girl who can see through my antics" he said with a shrug

"And that's why one day I am going to set you up with Bonnie"

Kol perked up at this "That's right your friend from mystic falls, tell me when am I going to meet her?"

"When I say so" I stated simply

Kol just pouted "Alright. I'll be waiting"

"How interesting, tell me then how did you meet my Katerina? I'm sure that was quite the story" Elijah said as he looked lovingly at his wife

I giggled at the memory "We met in kindergarden and well as you know Katherine she wasn't the most innocent"

 _Flashback_

 _Just as I was building a sandcastle in my pretty yellow dress that my mommy bought me I felt someone standing in front of me so I looked up to see the meanest boy in my class Jacob looking down at me with a frown_

 _"That sandcastle looks ugly just like you!" He sneered_

 _I pouted as I felt like I was going to cry and I looked down at my dress that I loved so much with sadness "No I don't my dress is pretty" I mumbled_

 _He grinned almost evilly "Yeah? Well how about this!" Jacob said before he stepped on my sandcastle and kicked the dirt all over my new dress "It's not so pretty now is it?" He said with a laugh_

 _I covered my eyes as I began to cry while the boy just laughed at my sadness, Before I could get up and run away in embarrassment I heard an angry voice speak_

 _"HEY YOU! LEAVE HER ALONE!"_

 _Both me and Jacob looked up to see a little girl our age with brown curly pigtails and angry chocolate brown eyes, she sauntered over to us and stood in front of me and faced my bully_

 _"Leave her alone jerk or else!" She snapped_

 _"And what are you going to do? You're nothing but a girl" Jacob taunted_

 _The girl growled before she jumped the boy and began hitting him until the boy began crying_

 _The brown haired girl finally stood up and dusted off the dirt from her dress and looked down at him with an angry expression "If I see you being mean again then this GIRL will have to teach you another lesson!"_

 _He nodded vigorously in fear before running away from us in tears_

 _The girl laughed at him before turning to me and offering me a hand to help me up and I gladly took the offer_

 _"Thank you for helping me" I said shyly_

 _She grinned at me and dusted off my dress "It's no problem he was being a buttface and I couldn't just let him do that. I'm Katherine but you can call me Kat. What's your name?"_

 _"I'm Caroline it's nice to meet you"_

 _"It's nice meeting you too. Hey! Do you want to be my friend?"_

 _My face split into a grin and I nodded happily "I would love to!"_

 _"Great! Hey come with me I want you to meet my sister and my friends Stefan and Damon" she said before grabbing my hand and running off with me right behind her_

Everyone including me laughed at my story from my childhood and Katherine just shook her head as she remembered the same memory

"I could definitely see Katherine doing that" klaus said

"I remember that day, that was the day you met Stefan and the others too and we stayed friends since then, well most of us" Katherine said thoughtfully

"Yeah...crazy how time flys"

"I remember I had a little crush on you Caroline but then you stole my animal crackers and I just stopped and i never forgave you" Stefan chuckled

"And you still haven't forgiven me" I said sarcastically

"I'll never forgive such a Haines crime" Stefan joked

I rolled my eyes playfully "Well they were good"

Stefan narrowed his eyes and shook his head in a joking disappointment

We laughed and then I continued to tell everyone anecdotes from our childhood and the rest of dinner went perfectly

"Thank you for having me over for dinner" I said with a smile as I put on my coat

"No problem Caroline I enjoyed your company and you made dinner more interesting than it normally is" Rebekah said kindly

I laughed "Yeah I bet. it was one of the most memorable dinners I've had"

"There's never a boring moment in the Mikealson family...Caroline I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come try some dress shopping and other wedding errands with me and Katherine on Sunday"

I looked at her in surprise "Really? I mean we barely know each other"

Rebekah smiled and nodded her head "Im sure. You are one of Katherine's best friends and now that you are carrying my niece or nephew I hope that we can become good friends too"

I thought about the offer for a second before I finally agreed "I'd be happy to go wedding planning with you"

She grinned "Perfect we'll meet at 1o'clock"

"Sounds great I'll text you later but for now I think I need to be going, now that I'm pregnant I'm am definitely more tired then usual"

"Alright then I'll leave you to your sleep have a great night Caroline" Rebekah smiled and I returned it before walking to my car

Just as I was opening the door to my car I heard a voice call out to me "Caroline wait!"

I looked to see klaus jogging his way over before he stopped right in front of me "Did you need something?" I asked curiously

Klaus put his hands in his black jacket pockets and shook his head "No it's just that I heard that you were going wedding planning with my sister on Sunday and I just wanted to warn you that my sister can be quite bossy and frustrating so if you don't feel like attending you don't have to"

I gave him a disapproving look before it turned teasing "klaus I'm fine I could handle it, plus Rebekah is really sweet and I want to create a relationship with her I mean she is the aunt of our unborn child so I have to do good by our baby and by our friendship"

Klaus looked at me for a moment almost like he didn't expect that statement from me, but then it slowly changed into a small smile where his dimples were slightly pronounced "You never seize to amaze me sweetheart"

"I hope that's a good thing"

Klaus chuckled "Its a very good thing...thank you Caroline for letting my family be apart of this" he said sincerely as he gazed at me with gratitude

I felt my cheeks turned red at his gaze and found a sudden interest with my feet "It's no problem really it's as much your baby as it is mine, we both deserve our families support"

"I'm glad you think that. So speaking of family; you've met mine but I have yet to meet yours, are they just as crazy as mine?"

I laughed at his statement "Yeah they are the definition of crazy, if you met my mom she would have a shotgun trained on you as soon as you walked into the door, and Steven would be hounding you with questions"

"A shotgun you say? Well I know not piss off your mother...and who is Steven?"

"He's my fathers husband and he's been like a second dad for me for as long as I could remember, in fact I told him about you and he is just dying to meet you"

"Really? And what exactly did you tell him?" Klaus said cockily, basking in his confidence

I scoffed amusingly "Wouldn't you like to know?"

His grin just grew wider in amusement and chuckled "I'm only joking love but please tell Steven I'd be honored to meet him and your mother"

"I'll be sure to tell them, but in the meantime I think I should be getting home and catch up on some sleep"

"Of course well then I'll leave you to your sleep...it was nice seeing you today Caroline"

I smiled as I felt my cheeks redden slightly "yeah it was great seeing you again and your family"

"Perhaps We should meet again sometime without my insane family" he said suggestively

I picked up on his idea and I nodded my head "that would be great just text me about it and we can set something up"

"You'll definitely hear from me sweetheart, but for now I'll have to say goodnight" he said with his usual dimpled smile

"Alright well goodnight klaus" I smiled before climbing into my car

As I passed him in my car I gave him a wave and he returned it as he walked to his own car

" _That was definitely a dinner to remember_ _" I thought with a sigh_

Sunday-

Sunday finally came and I here I sat in the parking lot of the dress shop I was told to meet at and because of my perfectionist tendencies I sat while giving myself a pep talk

"Okay Caroline you can do this it's just Rebekah; who also happens to be your child's aunt, who in fact is really sweet so you shouldn't be worrying to much and plus Katherine is coming so ha!" I said, probably looking like a crazy person as I talked to myself

"Just don't over think it-" I didn't finish my sentence because I was interrupted by the knocking on the window that practically made me jump out of my skin in fright

I looked to see Katherine gesturing me to get out of the car, I rolled my eyes and took my hand away from my chest and exited the car after grabbing my purse

"Kat you scared the shit out of me!" I said, irritated

"Well if I hadn't you would have stayed in that car and given yourself a whole speech on acting presentable in a very 'Caroline-like' manner"

I scoffed as I opened the door for both of us "I would not"

Katherine turned to me and gave me a look that said 'Bullcrap I know you better then you know yourself'

I blew out a breath of defeat and we continued to where we knew Rebekah was "Fine I probably would have. But it's only because I want Rebekah to like me, I mean she is going to be my child's aunt and I don't want us to be enemies"

Katherine stopped abruptly, almost making me bump into her and spun around and faced me "Look care obviously Beks wants the same since she invited you. But I will warn you that Rebekah is still very protective of her brothers so this could be an excuse to size you up. So my advice would be to stay confident and show that you are serious about this whole ordeal with klaus"

I raised an eyebrow with a scoff "Me not serious? How could I not be serious? I mean I'm literally carrying a child in my uterus!"

Katherine smiled at my statement and shook her head "I guess I said it wrong" she said thoughtfully "what I mean is that she wants to make sure that this baby isn't a way for you to hurt her family"

I frowned almost offended at what Rebekah probably thinks of me _"She probably thinks I'm some gold digger"_ I shook my head and straightened myself with a new sense of confidence _"I'll show her I'm not that kind of person!"_

We continued walking until we spotted Rebekah sitting on a couch in front of a giant mirror

She stood up with a smile and as best as she could with Katherine's belly and gave her a hug then turned to me and did the same

"Hello Caroline thank you for coming today I'm sure today will be fun now that you're here" Rebekah said with a small smile

"Thanks Beks I didn't know I was such a bore" Katherine said sarcastically as she sat on the couch

Rebekah turned to her with a smirk and a hand on her hip "Well you always start complaining unless it has something to do with you"

"I mean what can I say the world revolves around me" Katherine teased

I walked to the couch Katherine was sitting on and sat beside her "Yeah well I'm moving planets if that's the case" I joked

"Come on care bear you know you love me"

I just shook my head and turned to Rebekah with a smile "Okay so my guess is we are looking for your wedding dress so how can we help?"

"Well I have a couple gowns that the clerks have picked out based on my taste and I'm going to try them on and I'm going to need your opinions. But if all if them are horrid we are just going to hunt through the store until I find my dress"

I nodded my head confidently, feeling my inner organizing skills come out "okay sounds good"

Rebekah clapped her hands together with a smile and began walking to the dressing room, as she got to the doorway she stopped and turned around "Caroline would you come help me into my dress?"

I looked at Katherine in surprise and she just jerked her head in Rebekah's direction as an indication that I should go

I nodded my head and followed Rebekah into the dressing room where there were dresses hanging on a hook

I went to the first one and took it off the hook with a sigh "okay so why don't we start with-" Rebekah interrupted me before I could finish my sentence

I turned around and Rebekah looked at me with a serious expression "Look Caroline lets not play this naive act any longer and lets have a conversation that shows the reality of our situation"

" _This is it, she's testing me"_

I nodded my head and looked at her with my own hard, yet confident look "You're right. Tell me anything you want to say"

She narrowed her eyes at me and stepped closer to me, but I stood my ground and stayed in my spot

She paused and studied me before speaking "Caroline I love my family more than anything and I would do anything for them. So you could see why I need to be suspicious of someone when a stranger says they are pregnant with my brothers child even if you are my brothers best friend"

"And I do like you Caroline and my family seems to like you too that's why I've treated you nicely lately, but they tend to accept people way to easily so it's up to me to understand your intentions. This isn't the first time something like this has happened...but that's not my story to tell" she said with a flash of sadness in her eyes before she narrowed her eyes at me as she expected me to reply

I cleared my throat and looked her straight in the eyes "Rebekah my sole purpose is focused on my child and doing anything I can to give them a life they deserve and my child deserves both parents and that's why I have told klaus and have allowed him to be in our child's life. Otherwise I would have done everything on my own because I know a child doesn't need both parents but at least one who loved them unconditionally" I paused and looked down at my hands as I remembered my own mother

"And so I'm not doing this for some kind of reward like money or attention...but actual happiness for my child. And I know klaus wants this even if he doesn't know for sure because I've seen something good in him that would make him a fantastic father...so I hope you can see that my intentions are solely for the good of my baby" I said confidently

She stared at me with an unreadable look for a good minute before she gave me a soft smile "Good...however, remember that my family has been through enough throughout our lives so please...don't hurt them or I will find you and it won't be pretty" she added with a smirk

My face broke into a smile and I laughed lightly "I promise, I don't think I could ever do anything to them so you have nothing to worry about"

Rebekah was about to reply but was cut off by Katherine's irritated voice "Now that you've guys had your heartfelt conversation lets get this going before I give birth on this couch"

Me and Rebekah gave each other looks of amusement before we broke out into a fit of laughter "okay lets do this before her majesty Katherine dies of boredom" I said with a smirk

Rebekah nodded and we continued on to our previous task

"So what do you both think?" Rebekah asked expectantly as she stood in front of the giant mirror, Me and Katherine gave each other a grimace

"I looks nice-"

"Yeah I mean the lace looks okay-

Rebekah groaned and gave us on irritated look "Just say it, it looks hideous! I mean look at it I look bloated!"

Me and Katherine looked at each other and nodded "Yeah it looks horrible" we both said

Rebekah groaned again and sat down on the floor "I'll never find the perfect dress" she mumble sadly

I stood up at that, feeling my good taste come out and put my hand on her shoulder with a smile "Don't worry Rebekah me and Katherine have great taste so we'll look through the store and find you a dress that will make Stefan cry at the sight of you"

Rebekah looked up at me and smiled before she stood up abruptly "You're right I can't just stop looking, alright girls lets get to it"

Katherine grabbed two veils from a stand and put one on her head before walking over to me and putting the other on my own head "We've got to look the part at least"

We laughed before going through the aisles of the store to find beautiful dresses that were worthy for Rebekah's beauty

"What do you think Caroline?" Katherine said jokingly as she showed me a hideous dress that looked like it came from the eighties

"Hideous. Come on Kat be serious this is for Rebekah"

"Yeah, yeah...ah to be young and in love"Katherine said thoughtfully

"Calm down Kat you're only twenty eight"

"Yeah and I have two twin girls and another on the way, curse Elijah's perfect ass"

I laughed at that and just shook my head "Did you like your secret wedding in Hawaii?"

Katherine sighed with a smile on her face at the memory "It was perfect no stress, beautiful scenery and both of us looked gorgeous and to top it all off I married the man I loved"

I hummed at the thought and wondered if I would ever have something as special as that one day

Finally after a couple hours later Rebekah stood in front of the mirror with tears glistening in her blue eyes with an extraordinary smile plastered on her face "This is it! I love it!"

"It looks gorgeous Rebekah!" I said happily "And might I just add this is one of the dresses I picked" I added cockily

Rebekah stood in a white ball gown that had a sweetheart neckline with a bodice decorated in lace. She also had off shoulder lace sleeves that ended at her elbows and expose her smooth shoulders, the bottom half touched the floor with a long train and finally around her waist was a band of jewels to add a bit of bling

We turned to Katherine who hadn't spoken and to our surprise had tears in her eyes "Aw Katherine you're crying" I gushed

Katherine wiped her eyes in embarrassment and frowned at us "It's just the hormones so don't let these tears fool you, you didn't see anything"

I grinned mischievously at her and I teased her "Aww is Katherine afraid of real human emotions?"

Katherine scoffed "I don't cry okay, I just thought Beks looked beautiful in that dress and my raging hormones took over it was a flook"

I just rolled my eyes at her and turned back to Rebekah "You need to get that dress you look perfect I swear!"

Rebekah almost squealed in excitement "I do don't I?"

"Yup and when Stefan sees you he is going to be at a loss for words"

"Speaking of your wedding, do you have all of your bridesmaids?" Katherine questioned

"Oh yeah who are they?" I asked curiously

"Well Katherine of course you'll be my matron of honor and my sister freya will be one and...I was actually going to ask you Caroline since I'm short one" Rebekah said almost nervously

My eyebrows raised in surprise and I was at a loss for words" _She wants me to be a bridesmaid?! She barely knows me!"_

"I would be so grateful to you and plus Stefan would be so happy to have two of his best friends in his wedding"

 _"I can't say no to that"_ I thought guiltily and I smiled "Of course I'll be a bridesmaid"

Rebekah smiled as her dimples became pronounced "Thank you Caroline I could never pay you for such kindness"

I laughed shyly and ran my hands through my hair "It's no big deal, unless you don't mind a giant pregnant girl standing next to you"

"Yeah and thank god this kid will be out by then" Katherine said in exhaustion

Rebekah laughed "Don't worry that won't be a problem"

Suddenly Katherine straightened up abruptly "Wait! Did you say Freya is going to be in the wedding?!"

By the look on Katherine's face I couldn't help being curious about the situation "Who's freya?" I asked curiously

Rebekah sighed almost sadly "She's our sister"

"You guys have a sister? I thought it was only you since no one ever talks about her" I said in surprise

"That's because kol and klaus don't trust her"

I furrowed my eyebrows at the thought of kol not trusting his own sibling "Why?"

"Well my siblings and I despise our parents but Freya was constantly being deceived by our parents so she stayed with them and defended them in London while all of us escaped their hands by coming to America, except Nik. And well she finally saw their true colors a couple years back and tried reaching out to us but me and Elijah have been the only ones to answer her"

"Wow. So they aren't even trying to rekindle their relationship?"

Rebekah looked down sadly "No, they haven't...but I plan to change that because freya is moving to New York in about a week"

"Klaus and kol don't know do they?" Katherine asked suspiciously

"No because I already know when they find out they'll refuse to talk to her"

"I already know this is going to blow up in your face knowing klaus" Katherine sighed

"I don't care I'll handle it on my own if I have to" Rebekah snapped

I could feel Rebekah's tension as she imagined the whole confrontation and I decide to steer the conversation away from the negativity

"Anyways...lets think about happier things, like how you better buy that dress or I'll take it and hoard it in my closet until I get married"

Rebekah thankfully decided to forget the previous conversation and smiled brightly "Like I'd ever let this beauty slip from my fingers"

"Good now lets go tell the clerk and buy it"

"Not until you help me off of this couch" Katherine said as she tried to stand up but was failing miserably due to her large belly

I giggled and grabbed Katherine's hands and pulled her up to her feet while Rebekah went to go change "Aww Katherine you look so cute like a penguin"

Katherine scowled at me "Yeah well I feel like a whale just wait until you're farther along you'll see"

Rebekah came out of the dressing room at that moment with the dress in hand "Okay ladies lets go"

We then went to the front desk and Rebekah got everything finalized for her gown and now we stood in the parking lot saying our goodbyes

"Thank you both of you for coming you guys were a big help" Rebekah said

"No big deal Rebekah I had lots of fun" I smiled

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be" Katherine teased

"Yes well thank you for gracing us with your presence" Rebekah said sarcastically

"No problem I'm just glad I could fit you in to my busy schedule"

Rebekah rolled her eyes and a smile soon appeared on her face "Well then I'll see you ladies later" she said before giving both of us a hug

"Bye Rebekah" I said with a wave as she began walking to get car

"Alright well I'll text you later care I have to go take the girls to practice" Katherine sighed

I nodded then hugged her "okay then see you later"

Katherine gave me one last smirk before we both went to our respective cars and drove away

At home-

As I sat in my bed I suddenly got a text message and I saw that it was from klaus

"Hello sweetheart, so tell me how did it go? Was my sister being crazy?"-klaus

I smiled as I imagined his famous smirk that caused his dimples to show adorably and mischievously

"Hey! And It was actually really nice. We found a dress AND Rebekah asked me to be a bridesmaid! :D" -Caroline

"Really? I never thought my sister would let a stranger into her 'perfect' wedding" -klaus

"I was quite surprised, but I said yes anyways. I will say though her dress looks beautiful and might I add that I picked it :)"-Caroline

"I imagine she did. And wow look at you love quite the wedding planner ;)"-klaus

I laughed and shook my head "No not really but I was pretty cocky the rest of the day"-Caroline

"I bet you were knowing you"- klaus

"And what does that mean?!"- Caroline

"Nothing ;D just that you take pride in your work and that's why I can't wait for our next meet up" -klaus

"We'll see... -_-" -Caroline

"Last time I checked we were schedule for another hang out or maybe I was imagining it? .-." -klaus

"I'm kidding sure how about Wednesday? :D"- Caroline

"Sounds good sweetheart I'll see you then"- klaus

"Okay then goodnight klaus \\(.0.)/" -Caroline

"Goodnight love" -klaus

I sighed as I put my phone down and laid back on my bed and rested a hand on my belly" _I've learned quite a lot about the Mikealsons today...I hope I can learn more"_

 **Okay guys chapter four! How'd you guys like it? Tell me what you think in the reviews cause they help me sooo much! Thanks!**

 **Okay so they had dinner and we got to see more of the Mikealson family, what did you guys think? Did you guys like Elijah and Katherine's girls? And do you you guys want to see more gatherings? And if you do just put it in the reviews**

 **Next Caroline went wedding planning with Rebekah and Katherine how was that? And what did you guys think about Rebekah and Caroline's talk pretty serious...also some of what was said will be explained later and you'll learn more about the Mikealsons**

 **Next chapter will be another date with Caroline and klaus and maybe we'll be adding Freya into the mix...can't wait! :D I love her in the show!**

 **Yes no maybe so? Love you guys!**

 **-Klaroline is life**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries or the originals**

Klaus's POV

As my paintbrush smoothly stroke across the canvas of my painting I heard my phone chime, signaling me about a notification

I quickly wiped my hands with a rag and walked over to my phone to read the message and to my delight I saw that it was from Caroline

"Hey :) so I was wondering what we were doing today so I could choose the right outfit to wear"- Caroline

I smiled since it was so like Caroline to be prepared for anything that comes her way

"Wear something casual, I was thinking we could go out to eat and then we can just wing the rest of the night, what do you say?"-klaus

"Ooo so mysterious can't wait ;)"-Caroline

"Me too love, I'll pick you up at four and we'll figure out the rest"-klaus

"Perfect I'll see you then"-Caroline

I put my phone down and continued painting in my new pleasant mood, but just as I was feeling good my phone started ringing and I saw that it was kol, which immediately made me groan

"What do you want kol?" I said as I continued to paint

"So cruel can't a brother say hello to his older sibling without any cruelty?" Kol says dramatically

"Yes as long as your name is kol Mikealson"

"Well I have you know I just called to see what you're going to do on your date with Caroline"

"I don't know" I said with a smirk as I thought about my genius plan for our date

"What do you mean you don't know!? You realize your date is in a couple hours don't you?"

I decide I would be painting anymore with kols irritating questions so I grabbed a cloth and wiped my hands "I'm not an idiot kol, I've decided if I'm going to get to know Caroline I should let her choose our date"

"Well big brother I'm impressed, Caroline is the type of girl who wouldn't like if a guy made her do a bunch of stuff she doesn't like, so I applaud you" I could practically see his idiot grin on the other side

"Hold your applause I could care less, I don't even know why I'm telling you, our plans have nothing to do with you"

"Don't be such a wanker Nik I just want to know if you aren't making it too boring or too extravagant, I'm just trying to help you since you and her need to get together"

I rolled my eyes and sat down in my living room "There will be nothing happening between me and Caroline, this us solely to get to know her for the sake of our child"

Kol scoffed doubtfully "For now that may be the case, but I could feel it one day you and her won't be able to handle the sexual tension anymore and you'll find yourselves sleeping next to each other one morning thinking; 'Thank you kol' and you'll live happily ever after"

I laughed at kols delusion "You forget brother that we have already had sex, and lets not forget that that is exactly the reason why we are all in this mess and now we have just become friends"

"Or it has just made you closer the friends, just wait Nik I'm going to be right"kol said mischievously before he hung up the phone

I just shook my head in annoyance and got up to get ready for my date with Caroline

Caroline's POV

I groaned in frustration for probably the hundredth time, currently I was trying to find some jeans that would fit me but nothing seemed to be fitting so I discarded the jeans I was wearing and dialed Katherine's number

It rung three times before she answered in her usual sarcastic tone "You rang?"

"Katherine my jeans don't fit me anymore!" I said in annoyance

Katherine laughed "pregnancy tends to do that"

I rolled my eyes and sat on my bed "Any advice?"

"When in doubt wear leggings or dresses until you go maternity shopping"

"What about shirts?"

"Just wear loose ones or wear those cute big sweaters you have"

"Kat it's July it's to hot for that"I answered like she was dumb

"Then loose shirt it is"

I frowned since most of my shirts were more fitted to my figure

Just as I was thinking I was struck with a great idea "I know! I'll wear a romper"

Katherine sighed sadly "I remember when I looked sexy in those"

I smiled and took out my pink halter romper from my closet "Just two more weeks Kat"

"I don't know care...I think it might be sooner than that and I'm worried since Elijah's going on a business trip tomorrow"

I furrowed my eyebrows and ran my hand through my hair, I was beginning to feel worried myself since Katherine never got nervous and I could tell she felt anxious "How about I stay with you until Elijah comes home?"

"That would be great, would you?"

I smiled and began putting on my clothes "Of course, I'll be over tomorrow after work-which will probably be at 11"

"Sounds good thanks care"she said genuinely thankful "Make sure you look sexy for klaus" she added

I closed my eyes and sighed "There's the Kat I know"

She laughed and I could practically feel her grinning like a Cheshire Cat "The one and only"

"Yeah well I'll see you tomorrow mother duck" I said as I began putting on my tan ankle boots

"For sure, bye mama wolf"

I shook my head with a smile as I hung up the phone. I quickly put on my white cardigan and made sure I had everything in my purse

I heard my doorbell ring just as I walked into my living room and I went to answer it since I knew it was klaus

I opened it and smiled when I saw that it was klaus wearing a leather jacket with a grey Henley and jeans

"Hey I'll be right back I'm just going to get my purse"

"Of course take as much time as you need sweetheart"He said politely

I quickly grabbed my purse and came back with a grin "okay I'm ready"

Klaus stepped back and let me pass through "Ladies first"

I closed my door and we walked to his car where he opened the door for me and helped me into his car

Klaus's POV

"So tell me, where exactly are we going?" Caroline asked curiously

I looked over at her with a smirk "I don't know" I stated simply before I looked back to the road

"What do you mean you don't know?" Caroline said obviously amused

"Well I thought if we are suppose to get to know each other better I thought why not let you take the reigns of our night, since obviously I would probably take you to the most expensive restaurant there is and I want us both to have fun"

I looked over and Caroline smiled at me, almost challengingly "I think that's a great idea and I think I know the perfect place to go"

"Just tell me where to go love" I said playing along with her game

 _"I just hope it's not a strip club...then again that isn't so bad"_

A little while later...

I looked at the place of our date open mouthed and all I could think is that this definitely wasn't a strip club

Caroline came up behind me and pat my shoulder with a grin "Well lets get to it!"

We went up to the counter and we got all of our things before we went to our area

"You know I don't think I'm going to be good at this"

Caroline laughed and began putting our names into the device "And that's exactly why I chose it. Just do what I do and you'll be fine"

I shook my head in amusement as I began taking off my shoes-since apparently I was going bowling

Caroline clapped her hands as she stood up from her chair "Okay it's all set up, now lets play"

I took a breath before I grabbed a ball since my name was up first. But Just as I was about to throw my ball I got a great idea that would make this a bit more entertaining

I turned around and looked at Caroline with a smirk "Why don't we make this into a little game?"

Caroline raised an eyebrow with a smirk of her own "I was under the impression we were already playing a game Mr. Mikaelson"

"Well how about an added rule ?"

"I'm listening"

"Since we are here to get to know each other how about if you atleast hit one pin you get to ask the other a question and they have to answer and if you get a strike you dare the other to do something. Seem fair?"

Caroline grinned "Sounds fun, but lets add something else if I win you have to watch Julie and Lilly tomorrow while I take Kat to the spa and if you win you don't have to and you can pick whatever you want"

 _"What a clever little vixen..."_

I grabbed my chin with a challenging smirk "Alright if I win you have to wash my car wearing...a bikini, cheerleader outfit, or a clown suit, I haven't decided which"

Caroline scoffed "Your on"

"Lovely" I said before I went over to the lane and threw my ball, hitting nine pins

I turned around and Caroline was completely dumbfounded "I said I wasn't going to be good at this but I didn't say anything about being amazing"

Caroline narrowed her eyes at me and scoffed "puh-lease"

I laughed and decided on my question "What are some of your hobbies?"

"I like to sing, I love to read-especially harry potter and this is kind of surprising to some people but I love arranging flowers and I always have fresh flowers in my house, I just think they're serene and beautiful" she said happily as her whole face and demeanor lit up

 _"She looks so beautiful at this very moment, I definitely need to draw her like this"_

"You know I could see you loving something like that...you just seem like the kind of person who loves creating new things" I said as she began to grab her ball

"Yeah well watch me create a great spa day for myself"

"Don't hurt yourself love" I grinned

Slowly I watched as Caroline threw the ball, knocking every single pin down in utter bewilderment

She turned around and walked cockily to her chair and winked at me "I dare you to go change your shoes to some that are two shoe sizes bigger than yours and wear them for two more rounds"

I groaned and went up to the counter all while Caroline busted out laughing as I walked slowly back with giant shoes on

"Very funny love but it's my turn and I'm going to win"

"Well don't hurt yourself sweetheart" she said in a mocking British accent

I shook my head before I threw my ball with a new sense of determination, hitting seven pins

"When is your birthday?"

"August 10th "she answered and took her turn, hitting eight pins

"What's your favorite color?"she asked curiously

"Blue or grey" I said before grabbing my ball and taking a deep breath

 _"You can_ _do this you don't want to babysit"_

I threw the ball and watched it hit all the pins before I turned around with my arms raised up cockily

"I dare you to go to the front desk and grab the intercom and say hi I'm Caroline and I'm going to loose against the handsome klaus"

Caroline's mouth dropped in surprise "I can't do that!"

"Is that a scaredy cat I hear?"I boasted

Caroline narrowed her eyes at me before she went up the the counter and grabbed the intercom

"Hi I'm Caroline and I'm going to loose against the handsome klaus" she said sarcastically

I started chuckling as everyone turned to look at her and the workers told her she couldn't use the intercom

She quickly ran back and hit my arm playfully "I'm so embarrassed now, its not funny" she pouted

" No you're right...it's hilarious"

She rolled her eyes and laughed "Just watch me win"

The night continued with many questions asked and answered and a couple embarrassing dares made, finally it was Caroline's last shot and the only way she could win is if she got a strike

"Come on love miss" I whispered as I stood behind her

"You wish" she said before she threw the ball down the lane, it rolled and we both sucked in a breath just before it hit all of the pins down in one fell swoop

"I WON! And you lost! Ha!" Caroline cheered as she laughed

I stood looking at the lane completely baffled and I turned around as I shook my head in amusement "I'm impressed, you win and I guess I'll be babysitting tomorrow"

Caroline dramatically looked at her nails "Yeah well we all can't be winners right?"

"I let you win"

Caroline laughed "Sure...so what do you want to do now?"

"How about we grab some food to go then I was wondering if you wanted to go to my gallery and we could eat there" I suggested

She smiled "That sounds great"

"Then lets take these horrible shoes off and lets get going"

"Sounds perfect"

After we left the bowling alley we grabbed some burgers and drinks then I drove us to my gallery

I grabbed my keys from my pockets and opened the door to the building and held it open so Caroline could walk in

Caroline thanked me and I responded with a nod before locked the door and turned on the lights

"Wow this is pretty big" she said in amazement

The walls were white with hard wood floors but it was still empty since I still hadn't finished the renovations

"I hope to do an unveiling of my work once I finish the renovations" I say as I touched one of the walls where one of my paintings will soon be hanged

"I hope I get an invite" Caroline teased

I turned around and gave her a small smile "You'll be the first to know"

"So why don't you show me around"

"Well this giant area will obviously be my display, but upstairs is basically my little home and we can go up there to eat"

I indicate for her to follow me and I lead her up the stairs to my very own living area

Caroline's POV

Once we get to the top of the stairs I see that it's not only a work space with a desk and everything, but it has a small lounging area with a fireplace, there is also an area next to a giant window where he has painting supplies and an easel

"This is pretty cozy are you going to be staying here?" I ask curiously as I looked out the window watching the beautiful city

"I tend to stay late during work and by the time I'm done I'm usually too tired to drive home so I thought I'd make my own living space up here, as well as a work space" Klaus says as he sits down on one of the couches

I turn around and I walk over to sit next to him and I set the food on the coffee table "What? No bed?" I tease

Klaus chuckles before he gets up and opens a door near the fireplace, revealing a mattress and a bed frame

"Wow you are all set, I'm impressed" I laugh

He walks back with a smile and he sits down next to me "I'm just trying to make it easier on myself, not only that but it is a place to get away from Rebekah and kol so lets keep this a secret between us"

"I just hope I'm invited here when I need my own time alone" I say jokingly

"You could have your own key if you want" he states simply like its no big deal before he takes a bite of one of his fries

"You're not serious are you?" I say in surprise

He looks at me just as he's about to take a bite if his burger "Of course I'm serious, you are the mother of my child and if you ever need anything a locked door shouldn't stop you from getting help from me, I was also thinking of giving you a key to my flat"

"But you barely know me"

Klaus chuckles and sets down his food and looks at me "Well seeing as we are suppose to get to know each other today and you are carrying my child I think I'm pretty confident in you, plus I want you to be comfortable with me so that you know you can depend on me for anything"

I feel a tug at my heart when he says that and I know his words are completely true and sincere

"Thank you"I say with a small smile "I'll give you a key to my apartment too since you're being so generous"

"I could be a serial killer" He says in amusement

I laugh and take a sip of my drink "Well I guess we'll find out, when's your birthday?"

"November 5th"

"Favorite holiday?"

"Halloween"

I raise my eyebrows in amusement "Oo Halloween? I think you're right you may be a killer"

Klaus gives an adorable laugh and changes positions "I just love fall and not to mention the Halloween movies and all the tricks, it's always fun scaring Rebekah"

I roll my eyes playfully and I wipe my mouth with a napkin "Sure Dracula, okay what's your favorite show?"

Klaus scoffs like I'm an idiot "The walking dead of course"

I light up immediately with a grin "I love the walking dead!"

"Who's your favorite character?" He asks

"Daryl of course is that even a question?" I say sarcastically

"You just got extra points love" klaus says impressed "Okay Caroline what's your favorite holiday?"

"Christmas duh, it's the most wonderful time of the year and my family has the best traditions" I answer with a smile as I remember past Christmases as a little girl

"What do you want the baby to be?"

I look up at him in surprise and he just stares back patiently waiting for my answer. I clear my throat and answer "I don't mind whether its a boy or a girl as long as they're healthy...what about you?"

Klaus shifted and thought for a second before he answered "Well I think the same way, but if I had to choose it would be a boy just because I'm not to good with handling females"

I laugh and throw my trash away in a nearby trash can "Don't worry I'm sure you'll do fine we can do this together"

Klaus smiles softly and looks at his hands "Together sounds much easier"

"I sure hope so" I say thoughtfully

Just then my alarm on my phone goes off indicating that I have an hour till my shift starts

"Oh I have to get to work I have grave yard shift today" I say as I stand up from my seat on the couch

"Sweetheart you should have told me you had work so late then you could have slept longer" klaus says in concern

I smile at his worried expression "It's okay I slept just before you came to pick me up and I'll just sleep in one of the rec rooms if I get some time"

"At least have a nap in the car while I drop you off"

"It's fine klaus I'm not even tired" I said as I began descending the stairs

"Please Caroline if not for me then for the baby" he calls from behind me

I turn around and sigh in defeat since I knew he was right "Fine, but I swear I'll be ok I've been doing this for two years"

Klaus smiles as he opens the door and locks it from the outside and we both walk to the car where klaus helps me into the car and drives off

"Sleep Caroline" klaus says as he watches the road

"Alright alright" I mumble as I get comfortable in my seat and close my eyes and doze off in a deep sleep

"Caroline, sweetheart we've arrived" A voice says as a hand gently shakes my arm

I yawn and I open my eyes and I see that we are at the entrance of the hospital, I sit up and I give klaus a tired smile "Thanks for the ride"

Klaus smiles kindly and nods "You're welcome love and I told you you were tired"

I roll my eyes and open the door "Yeah Yeah, but I would still have been fine without that little nap"

Klaus chuckled as I get out of the car and I turn back to look at him "I had a really fun night and I loved seeing your gallery, you really know how to show a girl a good time"

"I had a great time too and of course I'll see you tomorrow when I go to babysit"

I laugh as I recall my win at the bowling alley "Sounds great I'll be at kat's house at eleven in the morning, bye klaus"

Klaus smiles, revealing his gorgeous dimples that would make any girl fall weak on her knees "Bye Caroline"

I shut the door and give him a wave and he returned it before I turned around and started walking inside the hospital. After I checked in and got dressed in my scrub I went to treat my first patient of the night

As I walk to the patients room I saw kol by the nurses station so I went over to say him, he looked up as soon as he noticed me and smirked "You seem happy, so I take it your date went well?"

I felt my smile grow larger as I remembered my wonderful date with a certain somebody "I guess you could say that"

Klaus's POV

I chuckled and shook my head as I watched her walk into the hospital and I drove away once she was inside

 _"She doesn't even know she has bed head, and yet she still looks just as beautiful as the day I saw her"_

I drove home and opened the door to my apartment with a tired sigh and took off my jacket then set it on the stand by the door

I walked into my living room and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw someone I didn't think I would ever see again

My eyes narrow and I glare at her "Freya"

She stands up and turns to look at me nervously "Niklaus"

 **Okay what did you guys think? Sorry about the giant wait I've been really busy with an event and it's finally finished so I'll have a lot more extra time to write!**

 **How was their date to the bowling alley? I thought it would be adorable if they were a little competitive. Then they went to klaus's art gallery which will be included in later chapters. Tell me what you guys think.**

 **FREYA is finally here guys, what do you think? Do you guys think she has good intentions or do you think she'll cause some problems for our favorite couple? Tell me your thoughts and your predictions**

 **Yes, no, maybe so? Love you guys!**

 **-Klaroline is life**


End file.
